Sur les ondes sorcières
by HCIG
Summary: Hermione Granger est à la tête d'une grande radio sorcière. Malheureusement, ses auditeurs se font de plus en plus rares cherchant plus de divertissements en cette période d'après-guerre. Elle se voit alors obligée d'engager the divertissement. Ôh bonheur, un Drago Malefoy en liberté. ...Et sinon y a des chances pour revoir Voldy ou c'est mort ?
1. Chapitre I

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.R, déesse sur Terre. (Mis à part deux-trois personnages et l'histoire qui est inspirée du film "L'abominable vérité" !)_

**.**

_Résumé : Hermione est à la tête d'une grande radio sorcière. Malheureusement, ses auditeurs se font de plus en plus rares cherchant plus de divertissements en cette période d'après-guerre.  
Elle se voit alors obligée d'engager _**the **divertissement.

.

* * *

- Charlotte tu vois avec Richard concernant le sujet sur Gwendoline la Fantasque, je le veux sur mon bureau dans dix minutes !  
Ha ! Alex, la chronique du 7/9 de demain matin c'est toi qui t'en charges. Amélie est clouée au lit, les potions n'ont quasiment pas d'effets...  
Jeanne ! Monsieur Marshall arrive dans cinq minutes, pourrais-tu nous apporter du café ? Merci.  
Haa, enfin ! S'écria la jeune femme en refermant la porte de son bureau, la coupant ainsi du monde médiatique pour quelques minutes.

Elle marcha vers son large bureau en verre, balança son manteau qui atterrit parfaitement sur le porte-manteau et posa son sac en s'asseyant derrière la grande table transparente.  
Elle croisa les jambes et laissa sa tête reposée dans sa main gauche tandis que l'autre pianotait sur le verre.  
Tout était parfaitement rangé à sa place. Pas un grain de poussière n'avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau. Même Hermione semblait faire partie du décor.

- 3…2…1… Claude, comment vas-tu ! Dit brusquement la jeune femme en se levant afin d'accueillir Monsieur Marshall, qui venait d'entrer, en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Ma foi Hermione, ça n'est pas trop ça ces derniers temps, répondit le vieil homme au ventre rebondi.

Un pli d'inquiétude barra le front d'Hermione. Elle fit s'asseoir son ami en face d'elle et avant de s'asseoir elle-même lissa son tailleur gris d'un geste de la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es encore battu avec Iléna ? Claude, ta petite-fille est une adolescente, turbulente certes, mais tu dois arrêter du provoquer sans cesse des duels pour un oui ou un non. En plus tu causes du souci à Annabelle, je suis sûre qu'elle regrette s'être mariée à un homme aussi puéril que toi, se moqua gentiment la brune.

- Hahaha, ma petite Hermione. Annabelle et Iléna n'ont rien avoir dans ce que je vais t'annoncer, sourit tristement Claude. Il marqua une courte pause avant de continuer. La radio a connu son apogée… Mais maintenant… elle court à sa perte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? Se méfia la jeune femme.

- Si on ne trouve pas rapidement un nouveau chroniqueur pour ramener un peu de vie dans cette radio, on peut d'ores et déjà mettre la clef sous la porte !

- Ce sont les auditeurs qui ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses !

- Auditeurs qui te font manger !

- Auditeurs complètement débiles qui au lieu de se cultiver préfèrent entendre les derniers ragots sur Brenda la Sublime ou encore entendre des histoires à dormir debout sur les amours d'untel et untel! Youhou, génial ! Claude, de telles futilités n'ont pas leur place dans ma radio ! Termina Hermione en se rasseyant car elle s'était petit à petit levée en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le bon vieux Monsieur Marshall.

C'est à ce moment qu'un coup timide frappa à la porte. Hermione répondit un peu trop froidement d'entrer. Jeanne passa la tête dans le bureau.

- Heu… Café ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les tasses qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Puis soupira avant de lui demander de les poser sur le bureau. Elle la remercia et Jeanne sortit.

- Hermione, c'est peut-être ta radio mais pense aux gens qui risquent de perdre leurs travail si tu ne fais rien, soupira Claude.

L'argument qui fait mouche. Comment toucher Hermione Granger par Claude Marshall.

- Je…J'y penserai, je te le promets, répondit la brune en baissant la tête, vaincue.

- Parfait ! S'écria Claude en se levant. Annabelle et Iléna m'attendent, on se voit jeudi pour la réunion mensuelle ! Trouve-moi quelqu'un d'ici là !

- M-mais ça me laisse à peine quatre jours ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Qui est la patronne ici ! Petit directeur adjoint machiavélique et...

Claude lui lança un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de s'en aller, laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
Hermione Granger avait la bouche ouverte, une main tendue vers elle comme pour retenir son ami de partir, figée.

- Hermione, Charlotte m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

* * *

- Dis-moi mon amour, tu penses que ce soir on pourrait annuler le restaurant et rester tranquillement à la maison toi et moi… Susurra une belle blonde aux formes avantageuses à l'oreille du grand Drago Malefoy en dessinant des cercles de son doigt sur le torse nu de ce dernier.

- Dis-moi Rose, ma belle. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se voit déjà ? Demanda Drago en retirant gentiment la main de la femme.

- Trois jolies semaines ce soir, lui répondit-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

- Hum… Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là, lâche le blond en repoussant la belle créature qui manqua de tomber du lit.

- Q-quoi ? Mon chéri ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Drago s'était levé, toujours en tenue d'Adam, et se dirigeait à présent vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais à la douche, déclara-t-il royalement.

Le jeune homme entra dans ladite douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il réfléchit un instant. Laissant l'eau couler lentement sur sa peau.

- Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux ! Cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain, tant qu'à faire, autant profiter d'elle jusqu'au bout, pensa-t-il.

Rose ne se fit pas prier, ni une, ni deux, elle était avec Drago sous l'eau en train de l'embrasser langoureusement, aussi nue qu'il l'était lui-même.  
La douche qui n'aurait dû durer pas plus de quinze minutes s'éternisa, pour le bonheur des deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Hermione Granger avait rendez-vous à midi avec Ginny Weasley, sûrement sa plus vieille amie.

Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse : Le Chaudron de Madame Misty.  
Le temps étant au soleil, Hermione s'installa en terrasse en attendant la jolie rousse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Hermione ! Cria Ginny, tout contente.

- Ginny… Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton de lamentation en laissant sa tête cogner contre la table.

- Et bien ! Quel accueil, ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi vivante ! Rit Ginny en s'asseyant en face de la brune.

- Ne me parle pas de vie ! S'exclama Hermione en se redressant brusquement, faisant sursauter les clients de la table d'à côté.

- Oulala, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dis tout à tata Ginny, sourit la rousse.

- Ma radio ! Ma petite radio d'amour que j'ai construit avec mes petites mains et l'argent qu'on m'a offert à la fin de la guerre. Ma radio culturelle risque de fermer si je ne trouve pas un nouveau chroniqueur afin de, je cite, « ramener un peu de vie » !

- Hmm, Hermione… Cette idée n'est pas totalem…

- Quoi ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Coupa Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Heum… C'est-à-dire que tu sais… Peut-être que Claude a de bonnes raisons de dire ça…

- Je le crois pas ! Toi Ginny Weasley meilleure amie et sœur de mon meilleur ami. Toi que je considère comme membre de ma deuxième famille, TOI, tu ne me soutiens même plus, se lamenta Hermione.

- Oh ! Ne me sors pas les grands mots, jeune fille ! Si je te dis tout ça c'est forcément pour t'aider !

- JE SAIS ! S'écria Hermione de se relevant, faisant valser sa chaise derrière elle et reculer Ginny. Tu vas devenir ma nouvelle chroniqueuse ! Tu es pleine de vitalité, tout le monde t'aime bien, l'humour ça te connait et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Hermione ! Tu vois ce joli minois devant toi ? Et ben il est accepté dans l'équipe des Canon Chuddley ! Hurla quasiment la rouquine.

- C-c'est vrai ? M-mais c'est formidable Ginny ! Il faut fêter ça ! S'exclama Hermione se rasseyant. Ce soir, on se retrouve tous aux Trois Balais ! Je vais envoyer des hiboux à Harry et Ron ! Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants en tenant les mains de Ginny dans les siennes.

- Ne te prends pas la tête, ma mère organise tout à la maison, il y aura tout le monde !

Ginny et Hermione continuèrent pendant une petite heure à discuter du prochain poste de la rousse et de telle ou telle personne. Lorsqu'Hermione vit qu'il était 14h passée, elle se leva et toute deux décidèrent de faire une petite virée sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Elle s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs magasins de vêtements, Ginny s'acheta une ravissante robe rose pastel.

- Je vais faire un tour à la librairie ! Dit Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas, sourit Ginny en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je te laisse y aller, de mon côté je vais voir le nouveau Nécessaire à Balai qui vient de sortir. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure ?

La brune hocha la tête et toutes deux se séparèrent.

oOoOoOo

- Voyez-vous Mesdames et Messieurs, les hommes sont des créatures compliqués…Vous dîtes-on. Mais non. Il n'y a rien de simple. Les hommes n'ont qu'un but dans la vie, se-faire-le-plus-de-femmes-au-possible. Je vois d'ici le visage outré des femmes de l'assemblée. Mais n'est-il pas vrai que si vous vous faîtes belles, c'est simplement pour plaire aux hommes. Vous vous rendez désirables. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour passer une folle nuit d'amour dans les bras de l'homme tant désiré.  
En réalité, ce sont les femmes qui sont compliquées. Elles veulent un homme parfait. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. « Je veux un homme intelligent mais pas qui étale sa science. Un homme jaloux, mais pas trop. Un homme beau et musclé (mais pas trop), je veux qu'il soit attentionné et romantique…mais pas trop ! ».  
Nous, mesdames, tout ce qu'il nous importe c'est de vous plaire pour pouvoir vous mettre dans notre lit !  
Alors celles qui me diront qu'elles ont rencontré l'homme parfait sont les plus naïves ! Vous vous faites avoir depuis un moment ! Et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Hermione passa le seuil de sa librairie préféré. Du moins, elle essaya de passer le seuil. La libraire était noire de monde. Beaucoup d'hommes riaient ou souriaient tandis que beaucoup de femmes avait une main devant la bouche, choquée pour certaines, amusées pour d'autres.  
Qu'est-que c'est que… ? Pensa Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce que je vous dis là n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que vous pourrez trouver dans mon livre. Les relations hommes/femmes n'ont rien de compliqué.

- Par les cendres de Merlin, murmura Hermione.

La Gryffondor se fit littéralement envoyer vers l'estrade, sur laquelle se tenait debout le jeune homme, par les mouvements de foule voulant un autographe.

- Ha mais arrêtez ! Mais stop ! Glapit Hermione avant de trébucher et de se rattraper de justesse à l'estrade. Les deux mains en avant, les cheveux cachant entièrement son visage.

- Stop ! Cria le jeune homme à l'assemblée qui se figea d'un seul coup. Ne pouvez-vous pas être un peu plus délicats ? Vous venez de faire tomber cette ravissante jeune femme, continua-t-il en se penchant vers la Gryffondor pour lui attraper le bras et l'aider à se remettre debout. Vous savez, ce sont des êtres fragiles, il faut savoir en prendre grand s… Granger ? S'exclama Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

- Merci bien Malefoy, grogna Hermione en lissant les plis de son tailleur et en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Tandis que la brune s'éloignait, Drago frappa dans ses mains en criant :

- Regardez ! Regardez bien cette femme qui part, c'est exactement le type de femme qui croit que le prince charmant viendra un jour la chercher !

La réaction d'Hermione ne tarda pas. Elle se retourna vivement, étonnée.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Dit-elle bêtement en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

- Hermione Granger ! Vous vous souvenez forcément d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Héroïne de guerre, amie du grand Harry Potter, membre du célèbre Trio d'or ! Hermione Granger qui a dévoilé à la Gazette que si elle n'était toujours pas marié ou même en couple, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle attend le « bon », ricana le Serpentard.

- Q-quoi ? Où es-tu allé chercher tes informations Malefoy ? J'ai dit que si je n'étais pas marié c'est parce-que je m'estimais trop jeune !

- Et pour le fait que tu sois toujours célibataire ? Se moqua Malefoy en souriant.

- Ca c'est parce-que...

- Parce-que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon ! Réveille-toi Granger, le bon ne viendra jamais ! Tout bêtement parce qu'un homme ne cherche que du sexe.

- Bien sûr que non, l'homme que je recherche existe ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Hahaha, et bien présente-le moi alors.

- J-je…

- Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ! Voyez Mesdames et Messieurs, le parfait exemple de ce que je vous disais.

Les réactions fusèrent. Les hommes sifflèrent et applaudirent joyeusement Drago Malefoy pour sa superbe démonstration. Les femmes, tout de même solidaires envers Hermione, cachèrent leurs petits sourires derrière leurs main ou en détournant la tête.  
Hermione bouillait intérieurement. D'un pas rageur elle décida de quitter la boutique mais fût vite arrêtée par Claude Marshall.

- C'est lui Hermione.

- Lui quoi ? Demanda distraitement la brune, fixée sur la sortie.

- Notre nouveau chroniqueur, lâcha-t-il, les yeux brillants.

* * *

**NDA :** Je saaais que j'ai une autre fiction sur le feu ! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster ce premier chapitre. Pour le moment, seul le deuxième est aussi terminé, et le troisième en bonne voie. Ca va être un fiction relativement courte !  
Breffons ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura plu.  
Malefoy va-t-il accepté ? (C'est pas un gros suspens..)  
Comment la relation Drago/Hermione va-t-elle se déroulée, si oui ?  
Vous le saurez dans les prochains chaaaapitres !

Saurez-vous trouver le nom du film dont la fiction est inspirée ? ;)

Je vous demande une seule petite, minuscule chose.** Reviewez**, même un seul mot fait le bonheur d'un auteur. Bien qu'en général plusieurs mots à la suite nous comblent !

HCIG. (Ouui, j'ai changé de pseudo. En fait je l'ai raccourcis.)


	2. Chapitre II

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

.

* * *

La mâchoire d'Hermione se balançait tranquillement dans le vide tandis que Claude se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier étant occupé à signer des autographes et à filrter, le vieux monsieur eût un peu de mal à sa rapprocher de lui. Mais une fois chose faite !

- Bonjour Drago Malefoy ! Je me présente Claude Marshall, dit ce dernier en tendant sa main.

- Drago jaugea un instant la main du regard puis il décida de la serrer.

- Enchanté ! Vous voulez que je vous signe quelque chose ? Demanda Drago.

- Du tout, je suis là pour vous proposer un poste.

_oOoOoOo_

- Bah Hermione, t'as pas l'air contente, s'étonna Ginny voyant son amie sortir avec une mine affreuse.

La brune poussa un long et triste soupir en secouant la tête, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ginny respecta sa décision. Aux alentours de 15h30, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent avant de se retrouver ce soir chez les Weasley.

Hermione erra une petite demi-heure encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis elle inspira un grand coup, elle se reprenait en main !  
Fière, elle transplana directement dans le hall de la radio.  
Les problèmes s'abattirent une demi-seconde après.

Drago Malefoy était dans SES locaux.

_oOoOoOo_

- Et bien Granger, tu fais du bon travail dis-moi ! S'écria Drago en la voyant.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son bureau sans un regard pour le Serpentard.

- Je fais ce que je veux, déclara le blond en la suivant.

- Tu es dans mes bureaux Malefoy, alors non, dit Hermione en se retournant brusquement en appuyant son index sur le torse de Malefoy, le forçant à reculer de quelques centimètres.

- Mais tu as besoin de moi, se moqua Drago en retirant la main d'Hermione.

- Je… C'est donc moi qui ne t'adresserai pas la parole dans ce cas, conclut Hermione en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière elle, laissant un Drago amusé sur le seuil de sa porte.

Elle soupira. Comment avait-il pu accepter aussi vite ?

* * *

_ - Je refuse ce poste excusez-moi, il ne m'intéresse pas._

_ - Voyons Monsieur Malefoy ! Les livres vont bien cinq minutes, mais vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour rester en forme !_

_ - Je suis appelé à travers tout le pays pour des centaines de séances de dédicaces, les anglais ne veulent que moi, et bientôt le monde entier aussi. Et puis, en plus de ça, j'ai largement de quoi garder la forme, déclara-t-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil vers une jolie blonde, Rose. Vous voyez, je ne manque pas de sport._

_ - Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Malefoy, soupira Claude en secouant la tête. Travailler avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que mademoiselle Granger est un honneur. Vous rendez-vous compte qu…_

_ - Vous avez dit Granger ? Le coupa Drago, soudainement à l'écoute._

_ - Oui c'est bien ç…_

_ - Granger comme dans Hermione Granger ?_

_ - Oui, oui tout à fait._

_ - Je commence quand ?_

* * *

Hermione Granger maudissait Claude Marshall d'être si actif et serviable.

Elle aurait tout donné pour que Malefoy ne soit plus ici avant la fin de la journée, mais bien sûr, ça n'était pas le genre.  
Hermione se préparait gentiment pour la soirée chez les Weasley. Ron allait être là, depuis leur dernière année, la gêne était à l'honneur entre eux deux. Ils s'étaient mutuellement avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Ron, amoureux comme jamais, avait accusé le coup quand Hermione lui avait doucement dit qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments.  
Bien qu'ils aient décidé de rester amis, comme ils l'étaient avant, les choses n'étaient pas la même.  
A cause de tous ça, Hermione n'avaient pas revu Ron depuis Noël, cinq mois. Elle avait des nouvelles quand même, des Weasley et d'Harry.  
La Gryffondor enfila une robe au dos échancrée bleue nuit. Elle laissa ses cheveux voltiger à leur guise et se chaussa d'une paire d'escarpins noirs.

Je suis peut être un peu trop habillée… Pensa-t-elle à haute voix, devant son miroir, son index sur sa bouche.

Après longue réflexion, et se déshabilla pour passer une longue chemise blanche, un jeans et conserva ses escarpins.  
Très peu maquillée, après tout elle n'allait pas à un dîner mondain, elle transplana.

Le bruit caractéristique de transplanage résonna dans le salon de la famille Weasley.

- Hermione ! S'écria Molly en passant sa tête dans le salon.

Molly Weasley déposa le saladier qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table de la cuisine et après s'être essuyé les mains sur son tablier, elle serra fort la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Ron va être content de te voir, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu…

- Maman… Soupira le rouquin en entrant dans la pièce. Excusa-la Hermione, elle est un peu bloquée dans le passé… Dit-t-il lorsque sa mère eût quitté la pièce. Bien sûr je suis content de te voir hein ! Ajouta-t-il prestement.

Hermione rit en voyant les oreilles de son ami rougirent à vue d'œil, elle enlaça Ron et se détacha de lui quand Ginny entra avec un jeune homme à ses côtés ainsi que Georges.

- Hermione, tu es enfin arrivée, sourit Ginny en s'avançant vers la brune. Je te présente…

- Son nouveau copain, sourit Georges, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de sa sœur sur l'épaule.

- Non ! Ian Dooney, attrapeur des Canon Chuddley. Ian, Hermione Granger ! Sourit Ginny en lançant un clin d'œil vers sa meilleure amie.

La jeune brune rougit en voyant le regard de Ginny lorsqu'elle serra la main du charmant Ian. Grand, une carrure d'attrapeur sculptée finement. Châtain clair, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bleus/verts pétillants. Un sourire éclatant, des dents droites et blanches.  
Hermione se surprit d'ailleurs à regarder ces dents, elle était bien une fille de dentiste se dit-elle, ce qui l'amusa.

- Enchantée, souffla la brune en baissant timidement les yeux.

- De même, répondit Ian avec un léger accent.

- V-vous êtes français ? Demanda Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête.

- De ma mère, je le parle couramment.

Hermione continuait de le fixer, ce qui commençait à devenir légèrement gênant, sans lâcher la main de l'attrapeur qui lança un appel de secours à Ginny.  
Cette dernière éclata de rire en s'avançant vers Hermione et Ian pour les détacher. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione balbutia quelques excuses.  
Ginny, Ian, Georges et Hermione entendirent alors Ron et Molly accueillir Harry qui avait transplané dans le jardin.  
Ils allèrent donc à sa rencontre. Georges et Hermione suivaient Ginny et Ian.

- Elle te ment, en fait, je suis persuadé qu'elle trompe Harry avec Ian… Qui ne le ferait pas ! Souffla Georges en se penchant vers Hermione.

La Gryffondor éclata de rire en voyant le rouquin dessiner avec ses mains la silhouette de Ian de dos. Lorsque la fille Weasley et l'attrapeur se retournèrent, il cessa sur le champ, lançant un sourire malicieux à la brune.

Harry était arrivé en même temps qu'Arthur Weasley, qu'il avait rencontré au Ministère en partant.  
Bientôt suivirent Bill et Fleur, accompagné de Teddy et de leur fillette de deux ans, Anna. Puis Percy et Charlie, Charlie accompagné lui de sa dernière copine toute aussi passionnée de dragon que lui, Juliette.  
Tous s'attablèrent aux alentours de 21h. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, le repas commença enfin.  
Hermione s'était retrouvée, après maintes menaces de la part de Ginny, assise à côté d'Ian.  
La discussion débuta rapidement, ils parlèrent de littérature, Hermione fût ravie de voir qu'il lisait aussi beaucoup d'auteurs moldus, de musique et d'autres sujets qui comblèrent la jeune fille puisqu'elle découvrait peu à peu l'homme idéal.  
Ils coupèrent leur conversation quand Harry porta un toast à sa, désormais depuis deux mois, fiancée. Il dit à tous combien il était fière de sa future femme et combien il pouvait l'aimer et elle le combler. Il termina en levant son verre, tout le monde l'imita et ils trinquèrent à la santé de la rouquine. Harry finit par se rasseoir en embrassant tendrement sa fiancée.  
Hermione était définitivement sous le charme d'Ian.  
Lorsqu'il lui proposa, avant de partir, de se revoir en tête-à-tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller, heureusement de Georges arriva derrière elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Traduction : elle en serait ravie et attends ton hibou avec impatience ! Sourit Georges.

La Gryffondor rougit de plus belle en baissant les yeux, elle releva la tête quand Ian l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de transplaner.

_oOoOoOo_

- Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? Je vuex dire, tu n'es rentrée dans l'équipe que depuis même pas une semaine ! Demanda Hermione en se dirigeant avec Ginny vers la cuisine.

- Je l'ai connu à la fin de la guerre, à Ste Mangouste qui avait besoin de bénévoles, trop de patients. Alors j'y suis allée et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.  
Cet homme là n'est-il pas parfait Hermione ? Ricana Ginny en tendant à Hermione la tarte aux pommes du frigidaire.

- Il a même aidé bénévolement… Wow. Il est… Incroyable, de Camus à Flaubert en passant par Ivan LaPlume, cet homme est si cultivé ! C'est un bonheur de parler avec lui ! Il ne fait pas que parler de Quidditch à longueur de temps !  
Lui aussi à lu l'Histoire de Poudlard alors qu'il a étudié à Durmstrang. Il est formidable ! S'exclama Hermione en tournoyant sur elle-même.

- A-attention à la… Commença Ginny en tendant une main vers son amie. Tarte. Merci Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en nettoyant le sol d'un coup de baguette. Grâce à toi, nous n'avons plus de dessert !

- Par Merlin ! J-je suis désolée !

- Oh tu sais, t'inquiètes. Donc tu disais quoi ? Qu'il était aussi beau garçon… ? Lança Ginny en un clin d'œil.

* * *

La soirée dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

Tous s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent au moment de se quitter.  
Hermione partit dans les derniers.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, lorsqu'elle sortit ses clefs de son sac à main, elle entendit un bruit sourd à sa gauche. Hermione, curieuse, s'approcha peu à peu, baguette en main. Elle hurla de surprise et faillit tuer le jeune homme sur le champ quand elle distingua Drago dans un coin sombre.

- Granger, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler.

* * *

**NDA :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour l'accueil plus que chaleureux pour cette fiction ! Pour répondre à MaaNaa, je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir une fréquence de publication, je vais tenter, essayer, de publier chaque semaine, après le jour dépendra.  
J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié ce chapitre que le premier !

Qu'arrive-t-il donc à Drago ? Mahahahaha

A la semaine prochaine alors (normalement puisque le troisième chapitre est bouclé.)  
Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le bouton **REVIEW** et trente fois plus gros qu'avant... ;) Vous pouvez pas le manquer !

Bisous, HCIG.


	3. Chapitre III

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

.

* * *

Drago Malefoy, tandis qu'Hermione Granger était chez les Weasley, avait finalement décidé de fêter son nouvel emploi en emmenant Rose dans le restaurant qu'elle voulait.

La jeune blonde fût d'ailleurs ravie de voir que Malefoy voulait continuer sa relation –purement sexuelle pour Drago-.

- Tu te rends compte ? Qui aurait crû qu'un jour Hermione Granger possèderait une radio !  
Je l'aurais vu médicomage, auror, prof' ! Mais patronne, jamais !

- Je sais Drago, soupira la blonde pour la énième fois en faisant tourner le vin dans son verre d'une main et tenant sa tête dans l'autre.

- Quand j'y pense, j'ai accepté, moi Drago Malefoy, de travailler pour elle. Je suis fou. Mais ça risque d'être mouvementé, j'aime les défis !

- Je sais Drago, dit Rose sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

- Elle est tellement barrée cette fille quand même, m'enfin je me dis que j'ai fais ça pou..., s'interrompit le blond. Toute à l'heure quand je suis arrivé, elle cuisinait des pingouins aux petits oignons dans son bureau sur mars.

- Je sais Drago, continua la jeune femme.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Rose, constata le Serpentard en pianotant sur le bois laqué de la table.

- Je… C'est juste que ça fait une heure que tu me parles de Hermione Granger et les joies de travailler pour elle ! S'exclama la blonde en se redressant, plantant les yeux vert furieux dans ceux gris las de Drago.

- Excuse-moi de parler de mon nouveau travail, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

- Tiens ! « Ton nouveau travail » ! Depuis quand Drago Malefoy travaille-t-il sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Tes romans sont largement suffisant pour subvenir à nos besoins et…

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ? La coupa Drago. « Nos » besoins ?

- J-je…

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir un quelconque engagement envers toi qui ferait que mes besoins et les tiens sont en communs.

- M-mais ça va faire…

- Si je t'ai offert ces quelques breloques que tu portes ce soir, ou si j'ai payé quelques additions, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir payé un loyer avec toi, ni de t'avoir ne serait-ce qu'acheté une brosse à dents.

- Mais nous nous aimons et…

- Si tu éprouves peut être un soupçon d'affection pour moi, ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu devrais lire mon lire.  
Hum… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu t'es un peu trop attaché à moi. C'est de ma faute. Tes affaires t'attendront devant ma porte, conclut Drago en se levant.  
Garde la monnaie, ajouta le Serpantard en posant quelques gallions sur la table.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler sa veste de costume gris clair, il la jeta négligemment sur son épaule. Drago tourna les talons sous les gémissements de Rose.  
Une fois dehors, il fût vite prit d'une envie d'alcool, sans perdre une seconde de plus, il transplana sur le seuil des Trois Balais.

_oOoOoOo_

Drago ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant se retourner plus d'un. Lorsqu'ils virent qui était entré, ils retournèrent simplement à leurs occupations.  
Le Serpentard lança un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé au comptoir où il tira un tabouret et s'assit.  
Rosmerta s'avança jusqu'à Malefoy, un verre dans un main et un torchon dans l'autre, qu'elle balança sur son épaule.

- Ha ! Le p'tit Malefoy. T'as bien grandi depuis Poudlard, j'te sers quoi ? Une Bièraubeurre ?

- Un Whisky Pur Feu si ça te dérange pas, demanda Drago d'un furtif sourire en coin.

- Ca grandit vite…Soupira Rosmerta en allant chercher sa commande.

La porte du pub ne tarda pas à se rouvrir entrer un jeune homme châtain clair, ébouriffé et souriant.

- Hé Rosmerta !

- Ho, si c'est pas mon petit Ian ! Viens là mon chéri, viens, assied-toi, dit-elle en désignant le tabouret à côté de Drago. J'te sers une Bièrraubeurre.

Ian s'assit à côté du blond qui lui lança un furtif regard que lui rendit l'attrapeur.  
Soudain, il tendit la main vers le Seprantard.

- Bonsoir, Ian Dooney.

- Ha heu… Dra…Commença Drago.

- Go Malefoy, j'ai commencé votre dernier livre, sourit le jeune homme.

- Oh, vous avez de bons goûts ! Se réjouit le blond.

- On me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

- …Et bien, la personne qui vous a offerte à de bons goûts ! Continua Drago.

Rosmerta arriva avec une chope de Bièrraubeurre et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle allait commencer à parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un… Mais je n'arrive pas trouver qui… Dit soudainement Drago, songeur.

Ian offrit à Drago son plus beau sourire et se mit de profil et fit mine de tenir le vif d'or dans sa main droite.  
Drago se gratta le menton en l'observant, sceptique.

- Ha ! Je sais ! Vous faites le monsieur tout sourire de la pub de dentifrice ! On vous voit dans tous les journaux en ce moment ! S'écria le Serpentard en claquant des doigts.

Ian soupira en s'affaissant, puis il sourit et éclata de rire.

- Je suis l'attrapeur des Canon Chuddley ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ho, fit Drago qui n'arrivait pas à articuler autre chose.

- Je sais, je fais cet effet à tout le monde, se vanta Ian en riant.

- Canon Chuddley… Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression d'en avoir entendu ces derniers temps… se questionna le Serpentard.

- Notre nouvelle recrue peut être ?

- C'est ça ! Weasley fille ! Bien que je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette famille de rouquins, je ne peux que m'incliner devant son talent, grogna Drago.

- On est sûrs de gagner cette saison ! Se réjouit l'attrapeur.

- Si vous le dîtes… Rosmerta ! Tu nous remets ça s'il te plait ? Demanda Drago en levant la main.

- Tout de suite mes petits.

Drago et Ian continuèrent à papoter pendant deux longues heures en s'enfilant un maximum de verres. Les petites Bièrraubeurre, innocentes, de l'attrapeur furent vite remplacées par des Whisky Pur Feu, bien plus ravageurs.  
Evidemment, ils ne tardèrent pas à être complètement soûls.

- Tu sais Drago, je pense que ton poooste à la radio va… Attention, marche pas sur l'hippogriffe ! S'exclama brusquement Ian en tirant Drago par les épaules, lui évitant ainsi de se cogner contre… le vide.

- J'avais un bon coup, mais j'ai rompu avec elle, dommaaage, sourit bêtement le blond.

- Ouuaais… Qui ?

- Rose !

- En parlant de bon coup, j'en ai rencontré une, fit Ian en sifflant.

- Haaa ? fit Drago en trébuchant sur les pavés frais de Pré au Lard, ce qui le força à s'assoir.

- J'étais avec elle ce soir… J'crois. Fichtrement bien foutue !

- Ouaaais, répondit le Serpentard sans vraiment être présent. Assied-toi, ajouta-t-il en tirant sur la manche du joueur de Quidditch.

- J'pense que j'arriverai à me la faire d'ici la fin du mois… Non !

- Si ! Assied-toi là ! Continua Drago sur un ton d'enfant gâté.

Ian finit par s'assoir après que Drago ait sorti sa baguette en le menaçant de le pétrifier.  
Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure, assit, à discuter de leurs conquêtes respectives.  
Ils rirent même lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils en avaient partagé plus d'une.  
D'un mouvement vif et commun, Drago et Ian tournèrent la tête vers la sortie de La Tête de Sanglier.  
Un petit groupe d'homme venait de sortir, tout aussi amoché qu'eux.

- Que vois-je là ? Ricana Drago en se relevant, tanguant un peu. Deux gros lourdauds pathétiques qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool ? (1) Ha non, juste Crabbe et Goyle.

- Malefoy… Grogna Crabbe.

- Je t'aurais au moins appris un mot dans ta courte vie, enfin, tu m'en vois flatté.

- Je vais te… Commença Crabbe en s'avançant, menaçant.

- Recule, il en vaut pas la peine, fit Goyle en tirant son ami.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria le blond en frottant vigoureusement l'intérieur de son oreille. Mais non ! J'ai bien entendu ! Une réflexion intelligente !

- Drago, je pense qu'on a trop bu… Souffla Ian derrière le blond, en l'attrapant par la manche.

- Allons, Ian ! Juste un petit sort de rien du tout. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Non, vraiment, mauvaise idée.

- Tant pis. J'ai pas besoin de ton accord. _Locomotor Wibbly ! _(2)

Les jambes de Crabbe semblèrent ne plus le porter, il s'effondra de tout son long dans l'allée et lâchant un juron.  
Les compagnons des deux Serpentard, qui jusqu'alors ne s'étaient pas mêlés de cette affaire, lancèrent un regard assassin au blond qui leur sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Les sorts fusèrent.  
Mais à deux contre six, on ne fait pas le poids. Qui plus est, soûls.  
Ian se fit déboiter l'épaule gauche et serra les dents de douleur. Il envoya sans réfléchir un incendio sur celui qui lui avait fait ça. L'homme s'enflamma sur le coup et transplana sans plus attendre.  
Drago ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation et riait aux éclats en lançant ses sorts. Il réussit tout de même à toucher deux hommes, l'un vit son corps de couvrir de furoncles tandis que l'autre observa un profonde entaille s'ouvrir sur son torse.  
Mais bien vite, il en reçu un sortilège qu'il n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver.  
A peine eût-il le temps de voir qu'une tâche couleur vermillon prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur sur sa chemise grise, qu'il reçut un deuxième sort qui lui explosa les os de son avant bras gauche.  
Il grogna de douleur, soudainement bien plus conscient. Il chercha Ian du regard, quand il l'eût trouvé, d'un commun accord, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

_Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, lorsqu'elle sortit ses clefs de son sac à main, elle entendit un bruit sourd à sa gauche. Hermione, curieuse, s'approcha peu à peu, baguette en main. Elle hurla de surprise et faillit tuer le jeune homme sur le champ quand elle distingua Drago dans un coin sombre._

_- Granger, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler._

* * *

_ - _Par la barbe, les cendres et le chapeau de Merlin, paniqua Hermione dans le couloir de Ste Mangouste.

- Du calme Grangie, soupira pour la énième fois un jeune homme, assis, la tête dans les mains.

- Blaise, comment peux-tu être si calme ! S'exclama la brune en se retournant vers lui.

- Je me canalise, tu devrais en faire de même.

- MAIS ! Il était là ! Devant MA porte tout plein de sang et bouillant et gémissant et un bras bizarre et…

- Hermione ! Souffla Pansy Parkinson et ramenant avec elle six gobelets de jus de citrouille, flottant derrière elle.  
Blaise, Ginny, Théo, Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Buvez tant que c'est chaud, conseilla la jeune femme.

Hermione avait hurlé de toutes ses forces quand elle découvrit Drago. Elle s'était accordé un moment de panique, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre et puis avait décidé de faire les cents pas –laissant Drago se vider un peu plus de son sang…- et enfin, elle avait eut la bonne idée de l'attraper et de transplaner à Ste Mangouste même où le Serpantard avait rapidement été prit en charge.  
Ne sachant quoi faire, elle avait agité sa baguette d'où une petite loutre bleutée s'était échappée filant dans la nuit alerter Harry.  
Harry qui était avec Ginny, qui alerta Ron qui était lui-même avec Pansy qui alerta à son tour Blaise et Théodore.  
Ce qui les amena tous à se retrouver autour d'un gobelet de jus de citrouille à se mordre les doigts, s'inquiétant pour Drago…Pour certains seulement.

- Quel idée de venir chez MOI ? Il ne pouvait pas aller chez l'un de vous ? Fit Hermione en regardant les Serpentard. Non ! Monsieur décide de venir m'emmerder même en dehors du travail ?

- Tant de compassion, c'est touchant, se moqua Blaise.

- Hermione, calme-toi…

- Je-suis-calme.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu en as tout l'air, répondit Théo en tapotant son épaule.

- J'en ai marre de votre ironie de Serpantard à la con, siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- Tu deviens vulgaire…On essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est comme ça chez nous, sourit sincèrement Pansy.

- Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on est autant ? Si je me souviens bien, j'ai juste alerté Harry. Encore Ginny, je peux comprendre, mais vous tous !

- D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir averti Harry ? Ce n'est pas un ami proche de Drago aux dernières nouvelles, demanda Ron.

- J-je…ne sais pas, c'est le premier à qui j'ai pensé, souffla Hermione.

- Tu devrais faire attention si tu veux mon avis Weaslette, ricana Blaise avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Pansy. Hééé, je ne te permets p…

- Excusez-moi ? Intervint un homme en blouse blanche.

- Oui ? Répondirent-ils tous en se levant.

- Nous avons pu extraire les morceaux d'os du bras et nous lui avons donné une potion afin de les faire repousser. Il restera donc ici cette nuit. En revanche, la blessure qu'il a reçut niveau des côtes… Une de ses côtes lui a transpercé l'estomac. Ce que nous avons réussi à réparer, ajouta-t-il prestement en voyant les visages en face de lui se décomposer. Malheureusement, l'impressionnante et profonde entaille qui a provoquée ça ne peut être complètement guérie. Magie noire, précisa-t-il.  
Elle peut se rouvrir à n'importe quel instant. Par un mouvement brusque, un toucher violent… Enfin.

Il eût un long silence. Pansy paraissait choquée, les garçons plutôt compatissants, Ginny s'assit. Hermione parla.

- Attendez… Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas en état de reprendre -commencé- le travail ? Se demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, en joignant ses mains.

* * *

(1) : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Muehehe.

(2) : Sort de Jambencoton, youhouuu.

**NDA :** Bonjouuuuuuuur, j'en reviens toujours pas de ce nombre de gentilles reviews dont je suis si fière, grâce à vous.  
Je poste maintenant, je sais ça fait deux chapitres dans la semaine... Mais je n'aurais pas du tout le temps dans la semaine donc bon, mieux vaut que je poste ce soir !

BREF.  
Et non, Drago ne s'est pas fait attaquer par Rose ! ;)  
Oui, Ian était un peu trop parfait, mais à ce qu'on dit, on dit ce qu'on pense quand on est sous l'emprise de l'alcool, donc... Je viens juste de briser l'image ce monsieur-trop-parfait !  
Muéhéhéhé, MAIS POURQUOI DRAGO A-T-IL ACCEPTÉ CE TRAVAIL, question existentielle ! N'allez pas trop vite voyons... Vous le saurez dans les chapitres à venir !

Haaa, notre Hermione, toujours très compatissante ! :)

En tout cas, comme à chaque fois, je vous invite à me laisser votre avis !

A biengtôôôôôt ! HCIG.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**.**_

_**Sur les ondes sorcières**  
_

_**.**_

* * *

_-__Attendez… Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas en état de reprendre -commencé- le travail ? Se demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir, en joignant ses mains._

Merlin n'était décidément pas du côté de la jeune femme. Drago ne s'était même pas reposé une semaine. Il avait vite investit les locaux.

* * *

« - Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit ma chère Amélie que ta voix est comme un doux chant de sirène à mon oreille lorsque je l'entends sur les ondes ?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions mon petit, elle est plus intéressée par sa future carrière. Regarde ce qu'elle porte ! Un vieux jean miteux, un t-shirt passé rapidement, et un vieux gilet, elle sait qu'à la radio on ne la voit pas ! Ricana Drago en tapotant d'un geste solidaire l'épaule d'Alex qui grogna de déception.

- Ne l'écoute pas Alex ! Continue de courtiser Amélie comme tu le fais, je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente ! Dit Hermione en passant devant le trio.

- Ou très gênée ! Sourit le Serpentard.

- Ou bien peut-être qu'elle aimerait répondre elle-même ? Interrompit la jeune fille voyant le regard noir d'Hermione.  
Bon et bien, Drago, Alex, venez on va se mettre en place ! Ajouta-t-elle prestement en tirant les deux hommes par le bras. »

Ils quittèrent le hall de la radio, laissant une Hermione exaspérée seule, pour se rendre en studio.  
C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que Drago pénétrait cette pièce. Son deuxième jour de travail après quelques jours de repos.  
Il s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui. Il regarda la rapidement la pièce dotée d'une vitre derrière laquelle se tenait Hermione et deux hommes qui s'occupaient de tout ce qui était technique.  
Machinalement, il prit place dans un fauteuil rouge molletonné autour de la grande table ronde grise.  
Il passa un casque sur ses oreilles et réajusta le micro en face de lui. Il était excité et il n'avait absolument aucunes idées concernant le pourquoi.  
A la fois, il découvrait du matériel cent pour cent moldu, un peu trafiqué de manière à ce que seuls les sorciers puissent entendre sa douce voix –bien que parfois, un ou deux moldus furent surpris d'entendre parler de « Quidditch » et aux étrangetés dans le genre-.  
Et à la fois, il était content d'être ici, entouré d'autres chroniqueurs du matin, Amélie, Alex, Jen et William. Il se surprit lui-même en pensant cela. Il était content de _partager_ la vedette.

« - Eeeet… Bienvenue à vous chers auditeurs. Comme chaque matin sur les ondes sorcières, toute l'équipe est là pour vous réveiller ! »

L'émission passa rapidement. Entre météo, informations, musique et bonne humeur. Le dernier quart d'heure, totalement réservé à Drago, arriva.

« - Comme j'ai eu le plaisir de vous l'expliquer hier –entre les quarante coupures d'Alex- vous pouvez m'envoyer des hiboux avec vos questions, anonyme ou pas, et je prendrai plaisir à y répondre !  
Voyons, voyons ! Que vois-je ! Ma deuxième émission et déjà une dizaine de courriers ? Et bien. Je suis tout ému ! Se moqua gentiment Malefoy en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme, ce que les auditeurs ne pouvaient voir.

- Ben alors Drago ! On essuie une petite larme ? Sourit Alex.

- Te voir lui brûle sûrement les yeux, rétorqua William en envoyant un baiser de la main à son ami en face qui lui tira la langue.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, heureusement que les gens ne peuvent que vous entendre ! S'écria Jen, suivit du rire d'Amélie.

- BREF. Revenons-en à **moi** ! Glapit le Serpentard.

- La parole est vôtre monseigneur, sourit ironiquement Amélie.

- Merci gueuse.  
Mila, de Londres même. « Je travaille pour le Ministère archives. Chaque matin je croise le même jeune homme. Un regard aux reflets verts, brun, plutôt grand, parfois maladroit, il porte des lunettes. Il me sourit chaque matin, j'aimerai me lancer, lui dire que je mourais pour lui mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. »

- Par la barbe de Dumbledore… Ca me rappelle… Chuchota Hermione, derrière sa vitre.

- Potter, termina Drago sans le savoir. Cette fille est folle dingue de Potter, ajouta-t-il pour se convaincre.  
Je suis franchement désolé ma jolie Mila, mais ta proie est une chasse gardée. Je dirais même qu'elle va bientôt trôner au dessus de la cheminée de la petite Weasley. Je ne peux rien faire, rien ! Sur ce coup là… Suivante !  
Willy, de Poudlard. Haaa, un adolescent. Blablablaa, jolie Serdaigle, blablabla, timide bla, ne sait que faire…  
Mon Willy, n'y va pas par quarante chemins. Tu la coinces entre deux couloirs, tu la plaque contre le mur. Fais lui un sourire charmeur, dis-lui ô combien elle est la plus belle chose que tu n'ais jamais vu. Plonge ton regard plein d'envie dans le sien remplit d'inquiétude et de désir, penche-toi doucement. Juste avant de poser les lèvres sur le siennes, arrête-toi. Attends qu'elle te supplie. La supplication est la dernière étape, celle où tu sais que c'est dans le lit !  
Tu verras, ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Bon, il faut quand même avoir un certain physique d'apollon. Je dirais même une physique qui te ferait décrocher un Optimal. J'ajouterai qu'en fait il te faudrait avoir mon physique, continua Drago en se lançant des fleurs. »

Carrément des bouquets, songea Hermione. Tous étaient abasourdis devant le monologue du Serpentard. Personne autour de la table ne pensa un moment à l'arrêter. Trop choqués.  
Même à la régie, aucun ne bougea.  
Hermione reprit bien vite les choses en mains. Elle jura contre cet égocentrique de Malefoy et sortit rapidement de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour rejoindre le studio où elle entra à grands fracas.

« - Malefoy ! Stop ! Siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

- …Mais ? Qu'avons-nous là ? Une Granger ? Par mes ancêtres ! Quel honneur cher auditeurs, ici même, avec nous en direct le sujet le plus mystérieux en matière de relation. Cette jeune femme, je vous le dis, finira vieille fille avec son gros et gras chat roux comme les Weasley ! Railla Drago.

- Je-je que quoi ! Hurla Hermione, elle voyait rouge. Tous les auditeurs venaient sûrement de l'entendre.

- On ne va pas recommencer comme à la librairie !

- Et bien justement non Malefoy, parce-que figure toi que je le tiens, l'homme parfait ! Répondit Hermione en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, un air fier accroché au visage.

- Oooh, Siffla le Blond plein de fausse admiration. J'attends de le rencontrer.

- Mais c'est quand tu veux que je te le présente mon petit, dit la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

- Demain, ici même, à l'écoute de tous nos auditeurs, proposa Drago.

- …Marché conclu, acquiesça Hermione d'une voix hésitante. »

Afin de celer leur pacte, Drago tendit une main déterminée vers la brune. Cette dernière jaugea un court instant cette main tendue avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur et de tourner les talons sans un regard pour Malefoy.

« - Ca c'était de l'action, souffla Alex, toujours ébloui par cette petite discussion entre le blond et la brune.

- C'était mythique, ajouta William.

- Mémorable, renchérit Jen.

- Ca va faire un max d'audience, dit Amélie en fronçant les sourcils, signe de réflexion.

- Hein ? Fit gracieusement Alex.

- Bien joué Drago ! Sourit Amélie en lançant un regard amusé à ce dernier qui souriait aussi, fier.

- J'vous suis pas ! Se plaignit Alex en bougeant les bras comme un enfant capricieux.

- Tu es un pur génie Drago ! Quand les gens sauront qu'Hermione compte présenter son homme parfait demain, ils vont tous se précipiter sur leur poste de radio ! »

* * *

_Cher Ian,_

_Je voulais vous inviter à vous joindre à moi de 7h à 9h dans les locaux de la radio. J'aimerai réaliser une interview de vous.  
J'espère que vous accepterez.  
J'attends avec impatience votre réponse._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione accrocha son parchemin habilement roulé à la patte de sa chouette. Elle lui fit une rapide caresse avant de la regarder s'envoler.  
Elle allait montrer à Malefoy de quel bois elle se chauffait !

* * *

Drago Malefoy se baladait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait absolument besoin d'une femme.

Et en cette belle et chaude journée ensoleillée, ça ne manquait pas. Entre les jolies sorcières en petite robe légère ou celle en jolie jupe, Drago ne savait pas où donner de la tête.  
Bien sûr, en bon Malefoy qui se respecte, il affichait un air totalement indifférent aux jeunes femmes qui chuchotaient sur son passage.

« Merde ! Jura soudainement le Serpentard en regardant sa montre. Elle va me tuer ! Glapit-il. »

oOoOoOo

« Je vais l'avada kadavariser. Non ! C'est beaucoup trop indolore. Je vais le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. NON ! Je vais lui cisailler la peau à coups de petites cuillères. »

La jeune femme marchait de long en large depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, parcourant son appartement. Il n'avait donc aucune considération pour elle ou quoi ?  
Par Salazare, elle n'était pas une Lavande, merde !  
Elle continuait de faire les cents pas en vociférant contre Drago quand il fit enfin son apparition dans un _plop_ caractéristique au transplanage.  
Elle fonça sur lui, en colère. Elle levait la main quand Drago recula d'un pas et plaça ses mains devant lui, en position de défense.

« - Pas le visage ! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu es en retard, Drago ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Ma meilleure amie toute gentille et mignonne à qui je vais acheter une jolie robe… Pas les cheveux ! Supplia-t-il en voyant le rouge envahir le visage de la jeune femme.  
Une robe… Une robe à plus de 500 gallions ? STOP, par pitié ne touche pas à ce qui fait ma réputation auprès des femmes.

- Ton deuxième cerveau ? Railla-t-elle.

- …Non, répondit-t-il en évitant son regard.

- Menteur, sourit la brune. A ce moment, Drago se savait tout pardonné.

- On les rejoint ? Demanda innocemment le Serpentard en posant sa main au creux des reins de la jeune femme, la poussant vers l'extérieur.

- Attends je prends mes clefs !

- Je t'attends dehors Pansy. »

Pansy le regarda sortir en posant un regard bienveillant sur lui. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa ses clefs.  
Quand elle sortit, elle dépassa Malefoy sans un regard en lui disant :

« Je n'oublis pas la robe ! »

oOoOoOo

Hermione Granger, elle déjeunait avec ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Ils étaient assis en terrasse dans la partie moldue de Londres. Comme tout le monde, ils profitaient du soleil.  
Le trio était détendu parlant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à la question fatidique.

« - Alors comme ça tu t'es remis avec Pansy ? Dit Harry en glissant son regard de son steak à Ron dont le bout des oreilles rougit violement.

- Allons Ron, ça se voit comme un hippogriffe dans un champ de citrouille ! Se moqua gentiment Hermione en engloutissant un morceau de tomate.

- N-non nous ne sommes pas…

- Vous êtes arrivés ensemble à l'hôpital, le coupa Harry, comme une preuve mise sur la table.

- Main dans la main, ajouta Hermione.

- L'air niais, fit le brun, en enfonçant un peu plus le clou.

- D'accord, déclara le rouquin se sentant vaincu. On est de nouveau ensemble.

- Je le savais ! S'écria une voix derrière le roux. Tu me dois dix gallions !»

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent dans un parfait mouvement synchronisé. Surpris.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir Théodore Nott déposait quelques pièces d'or dans la main tendue de Blaise Zabini, ravi.

« - Elle qui voulait pas me l'avouer hier soir ! Héhéhé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Hermione.

- On mange, comme vous, répondit d'un ton las Théo.

- Du coté moldu ? Vous ? S'étonna Harry.

- Du coté moldu. Chez un italien. On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, on n'a pas tout ça sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Rit Blaise de son rire particulièrement grave et profond.

- Et dire bonjour est en option chez vous ? Fit la Gryffondor en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est juste que…

- Théo, Blaise ! Les interrompit une jeune femme. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle qui secouait activement la main. Ils s'aperçurent rapidement que cette dernière n'était que Pansy qui était suivit une silhouette élancée marchant d'un pas lent et calculé, les mains dans les poches.  
Ron ? S'étonna Pansy, tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui voler un rapide baiser avant de saluer le reste de la petite assemblée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit le roux.

- Je viens manger avec mes amis, rit Pansy devant l'évidence même.

- On a qu'à tous manger ensemble ! Proposa joyeusement Blaise en se tapant dans les mains.

- Oh non… Soupirèrent en cœur Drago et Hermione. »

Ils relevèrent en même temps la tête, se lançant un regard meurtrier mutuel. L'atmosphère se fit électrisante entre les deux jeunes gens.  
Les autres autours suivaient en silence l'échange haineux.  
Hermione ne pardonnait pas à Drago le fait qu'il l'ait forcé à inviter Ian demain matin. Et même simplement d'avoir accepté le poste.  
Drago lui…N'avait pas spécialement de raisons. Il faisait ça dans l'unique but de… le faire. Parce-que ça l'amusait de voir Hermione aussi remontée contre lui.

Ils durent malgré tout s'interrompre lorsqu'une chouette fonça littéralement sur la Gryffondor.

* * *

_Chère Hermione,_

_C'est avec joie que je vous retrouverai demain à 7h pile à l'entrée du bâtiment.  
Je suis impatient !_

_Ian._

* * *

**NDA : **Salut... Y a encore quelques personnes ici ? Je passe mon oral de français demain, puisqu'il est minuit passé. Et je suis ici.. A vous poster la suite. J'ai un peu honte. Je ne suis pas satisfaite à cent pour cent de ce chapitre. M'enfin, vous êtes les seules juges !  
J'espère quand même que vous avez un peu aimé... Il a fallut que je me remette un peu dans le bain, ce qui a été plutôt compliqué. Je vais essayer d'améliorer le tir dans le prochain chapitre !

ANYWAY. La suite promet d'être.. pétillante !

Hahahaha, vous avez quasiment toutes réagit à la dernière phrase d'Hermione. Celle qui représente à quel point elle s'inquiète pour Drago. :)

En tout cas, merci, merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews !

Bisous sur vous jeunes gens ! HCIG.

PS: Une petite review pour la gentille fille que je suis ? :D


	5. Chapitre V

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

**.**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla particulièrement tôt en ce jeudi matin. Devant être au travail à 6h55 pile, ce qui la faisait déjà se lever tôt, elle avait décidé de se réveiller trente minutes en avance.  
La jeune femme passa longuement du temps dans la salle de bain. Shampoing, après-shampoing, crème de soin capillaire, et autres joyeusetés.  
Elle enroula rapidement sa serviette en turban, passa un peignoir et fila dans sa chambre.  
Comme toute fille qui se respecte, elle sortit environ quarante tenues avant de choisir le premier haut qu'elle avait trouvé.  
Satisfaite, après avoir enfilé une ample chemise en jean appartenant à Harry et un jean noir accompagné d'une paire de tennis, elle se maquilla rapidement.  
Apparemment, c'était dans son sang, dans chaque cellule, héréditaire. Même en s'étant levée trente minutes plus tôt, elle arrivait à se retrouver en retard.

C'est donc à 7h05 qu'Hermione arriva, les cheveux encore humide devant les portes vitrées de la radio.  
La Gryffondor sourit chaleureusement à un beau jeune homme châtain clair qui n'est d'autre qu'Ian.

« - Je…suis…vraiment…désolée ! Réussit à articuler Hermione en se tenant les côtes droites, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ce n'est absolument pas grave ! Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps… Tu veux t'asseoir peut-être ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiètude. Tu es toute rouge !

- J'ai couru… Souffla Hermione en se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils rouges du hall.

- Couru ?

- Ben, j'ai pris mes petites jambes. Tu sais, marcher mais la vitesse au dessus ! Se moqua la brune ce qui fit sourire de toutes ses dents Ian.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir transplaner ?

- …Je t'avouerai que ça ne m'a même pas traverser l'esprit, murmura la jeune femme, surprise devant sa stupidité aiguë. »

Ian éclata de rire en voyant la mine d'Hermione. Cette dernière secoua la tête en soupirant et se releva d'un coup.  
Elle mit aussitôt sa main au front et ferma les yeux en se rasseyant.

« Je me suis levée trop vite, j'ai la tête qui tourne, expliqua-t-elle. »

Le joueur de Quidditch lui proposa un verre d'eau –inutile selon Hermione- qu'elle refusa poliment.  
C'est à ce moment que Claude Marshall décida d'apparaitre faisant sursauter Hermione lorsqu'il posa amicalement ses mains sur ces épaules.

« - Par la culotte de Morgan ! S'écria la brune en se retournant, un air horrifié au visage.

- Et bien Hermione en voilà de belles paroles ! La sermonna faussement le vieux sorcier.

- Claude ! Ne fais plus jamais ça. J'ai le cœur fragile ! Grogna-t-elle.

- A ton âge ? Pouffa Marshall.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge, marmonna la Gryffondor.

- Mais nous n'avons pas était présenté ! S'exclama Claude en ignorant cette dernière qui croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.  
Claude Marshall, directeur adjoint.

- Ian Doowney, attrapeur des Canon Chuddley, enchanté, répondit Ian en serrant chaleureusement la main que lui tendait le sorcier. »

Hermione continuait de marmonner des -gentilles- insultes envers son adjoint quand William débarqua tout en sueur. Les mains sur les genoux, il reprit sous souffle faisant signe aux trois personnes de d'attendre quelques instants.

« - Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il. Ca fait une demi-heure que je te cherche à tous les étages Hermione ! Les auditeurs s'impatientent ! On perd de l'audience et il n'y aura quasiment plus personne si tu ne nous ramène p… Merlin… Ian Doowney ? Ian Doowney chez NOUS. Oh non, c'est incroyable, génial, formidable…et très étrange, finit par dire Willy en cessant de sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.

- Plus la peine que je te le présente, sourit Hermione.

- Ca vous dérangerait de signer n'importe quoi même mon corps si besoin est ? Demanda Willam en écartant d'un geste Hermione qui se trouvait devant Ian.

- Heu, oui pas de problème, mais je ne signerai pas n'importe quelle partie hein, qu'on se le dise ! répondit l'attrapeur.

- Hahahaha, mais attendez. Ian Doowney. Hermione. Ian Doowney. Hermione. Répéta William en regardant alternativement son amie –et patronne- et le joueur.  
Par tous les sorciers de cette planète, ne me dit pas que…

- Tais-toi ! Rugit Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche du petit brun.

- Il serait peut-être tant de rejoindre le studio ? Les pressa Claude en poussant tout ce petit monde vers un long couloir. »

Amélie, Jean et Alex étaient là et entouraient de part et d'autre Drago qui portait un large foulard noir opaque devant les yeux. Lorsque William débarqua avec ses deux compagnons, les trois jeunes gens relevèrent brusquement la tête, comme prit la main dans le sac.  
Dans un sourire innocent ils abaissèrent tous discrètement les mains sous la table.  
Hermione leur lança un regard suspicieux à chacun avant de demander :

« - C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Drago. Et ces sourires suspects, qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Ajouta Hermione en marchant vers eux.

- C'est Drago, voyons Hermione ! Répondit gentiment Alex.

- Très drôle !

- On s'occupait juste puisque tu étais en retard ! Se justifia Jen quand la Gryffondor réussit finalement à attraper la main de cette dernière.

- Vous torturiez Malefoy ? Rugit Hermione.

- Non… On testait juste ses papilles… Répondit Amélie en regardant ses pieds.

- « Infusion aux chaussettes d'Alex » ? « Infusion aux cheveux d'Amélie » ? « Infusion aux poils de chats de Jen » ? C'est une blague ?

- On fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main hein. De l'eau chaude et un peu d'imagination ! Rit Alex.

- Et toi ça t'amuse aussi de te faire maltraiter ? S'exclama la brune en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

- C'était donc ça les goûts si spéciaux. En tout cas, il n'y a que toi ici qui n'a pas d'humour Granger, soupira Drago en retirant le foulard lascivement.

- C'est différent, je n'ai pas l'humour de gosses de dix ans !

- On est toujours un peu enfant dans sa tête.

- Pas quand on est en direct, Malefoy !

- Ca fait rire les gens ! Tu comprends ça Granger, rire ! C'est ça ton problème, tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse et rabat-joie. Stop, la coupa-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, tu viens tout juste de nous le prouver. »

Hermione sentit les larmes monter. De quel droit se permettait-il de la juger ? Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et comme toujours lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de pleurer. Foutu corps. Il y avait des gens qui avait besoin de frapper contre n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui –HUMMalefoyHUM- mais elle, elle devait évacuer en pleurant à la première pique, génial.  
Elle foudroya Drago du regard qui ne cilla pas et tourna les talons. Suivit par Ian auquel Drago n'avait pas franchement fait attention.

« - Tu y es allé un peu fort Drago… Suggéra Amélie en se rasseyant à sa place, toute bonne humeur ayant disparue en même tant que leur patronne.

- Ha oui tu trouves ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui avoir dit ce que chacun pense ici ?

- Je ne pense pas ça, dit calmement Claude sur le seuil de la porte. Hermione a juste un caractère différent du vôtre. Et elle s'inquiète pour la radio. Elle n'en dort quasiment plus.

- Et elle arrive quand même à être en retard ? Ricana Drago de mauvaise foi.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez fais attention, mais elle a de grandes cernes qu'elle tente t'en bien que mal de cacher. Et puis je comprends qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement présenter « l'homme parfait » dont elle vous a parlé à une équipe aussi puérile, ajouta Marshall en ignorant le blond.

- Son homme parfait ne serait pas l'homme parfait alors s'il ne peut pas l'apprécier simplement parce qu'elle a une équipe qui s'amuse, répondit le blond.

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots , sourit Claude, vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Claude les regarda une dernière fois. Amélie les yeux baissés vers son carnet de note, William et Alex se regardant mutuellement d'un air « merde on a fait une grosse bourde », Jen soudainement très intéressée par ses mains et Drago fixant Marshall de ses yeux gris perçant. Pourtant, le vieil homme ne se laissa pas impressionner et soutint son regard. Dans un long et triste soupir Malefoy leva ses fesses et sortit sans un mot.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hermione ? » Répéta Ian pour la trente millième fois devant la porte des toilettes pour femmes. Et n'obtint toujours pas de réponse.

« Laisse faire les pros. » Sourit Malefoy en arrivant, poussant sans ménagement le joueur de Quidditch. Il allait pousser la porte quand il se tourna brusquement vers Ian.

« - Je te connais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu, c'est bien possible je suis plutôt con… (1)

- Ca n'était pas une question. Où t'ai-je vu ?

- Sur un balai dans un stade ?

- Non.

- Je ne vois pas alors, répondit Ian en fuyant le regard de Drago. »

Le Serpentard ne s'attarda pas et poussa la porte sans une once de gêne.

« - Granger, tu as un bureau pour pleurer, pourquoi te sens-tu obliger d'emmerder les femmes, qui viennent ici pour pisser en paix, par tes sanglots bruyants ? Dit-il en avançant vers la cabine la plus éloignée de la porte.

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu te sentais aussi « femme » pour entrer là et pour affirmer qu'elles viennent ici pour pisser en paix. D'ailleurs étant donné que c'est ma radio, j'estime avoir le droit de pleurer un bon coup où bon me semble. Maintenant, je te remercie de t'être déplacé jusque là pour venir me cracher à la figure, mais je passe mon tour cette fois.

- Par Merlin, admet que je n'ai fais que dire la vérité tout à l'heure !

- Non Malefoy ! Non parce que je ne veux pas avoir à avouer quoi que ce soit à toi !

- Donc tu avoues bien !

- Rah tu m'énerves ! S'exclama Hermione en ouvrant soudainement la porte, un peu trop violement. Mais Drago réussit tout de même à éviter de se la prendre en pleine poire en sautant sur le côté. Hermione se dirigea vers les lavabos et il continua de la suivre.

- Voyons Granger, je ne vais pas te manger ! Susurra le Serpentard à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en relevant la tête fixant le reflet de Malefoy dans le miroir avant de faire volte-face.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de travailler pour moi ? Demanda Hermione en plantant son regard plein d'incompréhension, de colère et larmoyant dans celui du blond soudain étonné par cette question.

- J-je… Je trouvais que c'était un poste intéressant professionnellement parlant.

- Etre sous les ordres d'une Née-Moldue t'as attiré ? Continua Hermione.

- Faire entendre ma voix divine au monde sorcier m'a attiré, rectification, répondit Drago d'une voix assurée.

- Hermione tu vas mieux ? Les interrompit une voix depuis l'entrée des toilettes d'où dépassait la tête de Ian. Hermione se tourna vers le nouveau venu est cacha ses larmes de toutes à l'heure derrière un grand sourire.

- Beaucoup mieux ! Retournons au studio, ça doit être un vrai capharnaüm là-bas ! Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras du joueur de Quidditch un peu surprit par ce soudain rapprochement mais pas contre.

- Je suis sûr que les auditeurs ont adorés, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe imaginaire.

- Peut-être, mais en attendant, je leurs ai fais une promesse, je compte bien la tenir ! »

Drago Malefoy avait-il rêvé ou venait-elle de reconnaitre qu'il avait _peut-être_ raison ? Il se pinça discrètement pour en avoir le cœur net et releva les yeux vers le couple marchant devant lui. Quelle avancée.

« Granger, je suis _peut-être_ allé un peu loin tout à l'heure. » Déclara-t-il en passant rapidement devant la Gryffondor qui écarquilla les yeux et sourit, avant de se reprendre quand Malefoy se retourna et de lui lancer un regard hautain.

**oOoOoOo**

« Et maintenant cher peuple sorcier ! Nous avons l'incroyable chance d'accueillir, après tout ce remue-ménage, Ian Doowney, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canon Chuddley ! » Hurla presque William, enthousiaste, dans son micro.  
Drago, occupé à ramasser sa baguette qui avait roulé sous sa chaise, releva la tête trop brusquement et se cogna à la table en jurant.  
En se massant la tête, il regarda le joli minois du joueur qui souriait de toutes ses dents en répondant à certaines questions d'Amélie.

« Le mec tout sourire… Le mec du bar. » Murmura le blond à lui-même.

Une nano seconde après cette révélation, le regard de Ian se posa sur lui. Son sourire se transforma rapidement en une grimace quand il comprit que Drago l'avait reconnu.

* * *

**(1) : **"Je suis plutôt con..." _Connu_ hein, cela va de soit ! Il ne va pas avouer qu'il est un peu estropié mentalement parlant ! :D

**NDA :** Salut Sali Salou les petits... chous ? bambous ? Anyway ! Vous avez vu j'ai posté relativement vite hein, hein hein ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce-que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! Vous avez eu l'air de beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu beaucoup de retours ! *danse de la joie*.  
Je tiens à dire pour celles qui auraient été étonnées de voir que Drago ne réagit pas spécialement devant Ian pendant ce chapitre, que de 1) il était distrait par Hermione et l'équipe et de 2) il était complètement saoul et amoché la dernière fois qu'il se sont vus !

J'ai pleeeein de trucs à vous dire ! Vous avez été pleins à m'encourager pour mon oral (d'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas répondu à temps pour vous dire un gros MERDE, mais je l'ai penser à chaque review.) et vous savez quoi ? Dans cet oral j'ai réussi à caler **HARRY POTTER**. Je le dis à tout le monde depuis héhéhé, je suis fière. Et j'étais impatiente de terminer ce chapitre pour partager avec vous ceci !

_" -Et donc vous les avez tous lu ?_  
_- Oui c'est ça._  
_- Et le héros meurt à la fin ?_  
_- Non, non c'est le méchant._  
_- Ha ! Valdemort ?_  
_- Non Voldemort. *sourire timide*_  
_- Oui, Valdemort !_  
_-... Oui c'est ça..."_

J'espère que vous aussi vous avez assuré(e)s vos oraux respectifs ! A la fin elle m'a dit "C'est honorable", j'espère que c'est plutôt très positif ! :D  
**BREF.** Je voulais aussi vous parler de **GAME OF THRONES**. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas cette une série absolument génialissime. Je vais pas vous faire un résumé, Google est votre ami ! (a)  
JE SAIS QUE VOUS AIMEREZ. Héhéhé.

* * *

**BREF (x2).** Merci encore et pour toujours pour vos reviews si gentilles et attentionnées ! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ne veulent pas en poster parce que c'est loooooong de cliquer sur le bouton REVIEW, puis d'attendre que la fenêtre apparaisse, puis d'écrire un pseudo, puis de taper quelques mots, puis de cliquer sur envoyer.  
Plus de problème ! Vous pouvez directement taper vos impressions dans le champs prévu à cet effet ! Et oui ! Feufeu pense à nous simplifier la vie ! Qu'il est pas gentil ;D.

N'hésitez plus ! Ecrivez une review sans -ou presque- vous fatiguer !

_(Petit instant pub pour le nouveau système de review.)_

* * *

En tout cas ! Dites-moi comment ce sont passés vos oraux, vos débuts de vacances, ce que vous voulez (ou parlez moi du chapitre aussi, c'est bien ça ! ^^).

Je vous embrasse TOUT(E)S. (Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, vous le remarquerez par la longueur de cette note !)  
A la prochaine, HCIG !


	6. Chapitre VI

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

**.**

* * *

_Son sourire se transforma rapidement en une grimace lorsqu'il comprit que Drago l'avait reconnu._

* * *

« Nous nous retrouverons demain, même heure, même lieu avec toujours autant de bonne humeur pour vous réveiller sur les ondes sorcières ! Nous attendons vos réactions concernant le petit secret d'Hermione granger ! » Termina Amélie en souriant aux régisseurs qui coupèrent leurs micros et passèrent quelques pubs avant la prochaine émission.  
Le regard du blond n'avait pas une seule fois quitté le joueur de Quidditch qui, quant à lui, faisait tout pour ne pas croiser les pupilles orageuses du Serpentard.

Il était aux environs de 13h quand toute l'équipe matinale termina de préparer l'émission du lendemain.  
Leurs estomacs commençaient sérieusement à gronder alors ils décidèrent de manger ensemble au café du coin.  
Ils furent rejoints par Ian qui avait patiemment attendu Hermione pour lui offrir le déjeuner.

« - Granger, je peux te parler ? Fit Drago en la retenant par l'épaule tandis qu'elle avançait vers la sortie aux côtés de Ian.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? Siffla Hermione entre ses dents en désignant d'un coup de tête –peu discret- le jeune homme devant.

- Sérieusement ? Ian Doowney ? Continua Malefoy en insistant bien sur le prénom.

- Oui, sérieusement ! Tu as bien vu comme moi qu'il n'est pas un sportif écervelé ! Il est parfait !

- C'est pourtant toi la moldue !

- Hein ? S'étonna Hermione en forçant les sourcils.

- « Personne n'est parfait » ! Grogna Drago.

- Hermione ? Intervint Ian.

- On arrive ! Avançez on vous rejoint !

- Heu…D'accord, répondit ce dernier en sortant de la radio.

- Personne n'est parfait, certes, mais il se rapproche fortement de la perfection. Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas.

- Je t'aurais prévenu ! Dit Drago en haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au ciel.

- Prévenue de quoi ! Tu m'as juste demandé « Sérieusement ? Ian Doowney ? », l'imita-t-elle grossièrement.

- Tu te souviens le soir où…

- Hermione ! Drago ! Hurla une voix derrière les baies vitrées. »

Pansy Parkinson secouait vivement la main, comme d'habitude, en leur faisant un grand sourire. A côté d'elle se tenait, un peu en retrait, Ron qui leur souriait aussi un peu gêné par l'exhibition des sentiments de Pansy un peu trop prononcée.  
La Gryffondor, heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour écourter cette conversation, fila à leur rencontre suivit par Malefoy à l'humeur plus que noire.

« - Quel bon vent vous amène ? S'enquit la jeune femme en serrant la Serpantard dans ses bras puis son meilleur ami.

- On voulait vous inviter à manger à la maison ce soir ! Répondit Pansy en sautillant sur place.

- Grande nouvelle ? Fit Drago en levant un sourcil.

- Immense !

- Pour ma part, je serais là, sourit Hermione.

- Moi de même, bon et bien à ce soir dans ce cas. »

Jen et William avaient opté pour un pavé de saumon sur lit de riz à la « sauce blanchâtre qui à l'air dégueulasse », selon Malefoy. Alex et Amélie pour un bon vieux steak bien juteux et quelques pommes de terre dorées. Hermione avait choisit un filet mignon et une julienne de légumes. Malefoy, pour faire orignal, avait suivit le choix d'Alex et Amélie tandis que Ian dégustait son plat d'aubergines grillées et autres petits légumes au chèvre.  
Une petite bande de six jolies jeunes femmes s'installèrent à la table à côté. Elles pouffaient ensemble en lançant des regards fréquents à Drago qui ne s'en lassait pas.

« - Malefoy, si tu pouvais mettre fin à ses gloussements interminables je t'en serais reconnaissante, fit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son plat.

- Tu glousserais avec elles si tu n'avais pas la bouche pleine, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'est malpoli ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Excusez- moi ? Entendirent-ils tous derrière Drago qui se retourna tout sourire.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

- C'est possible d'avoir un autographe ?

- Oui b…

- Bien sûr, répondit une voix que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Les filles gloussèrent trois fois plus en tendant un morceau de parchemin et une plume vers Ian Doowney.  
La mâchoire du Serpentard se balança dans le vide.

« - Si tu veux tu peux me signer ma serviette Drago, proposa gentiment Alex en souriant trop innocemment.

- Je dois avoir un papier de bonbon dans mon sac, ajouta Amélie.

- Je vous hais, répondit le blond d'une voix neutre. »

Le repas continuait tranquillement. Drago était en train de subir les jeux de regards entre Hermione et son joueur de Quidditch en silence.

Quelle espèce de beau parleur il avait devant lui ! C'était lui ou bien ce « Ian » essayait de gagner sur **SON** terrain. C'était la meilleure de l'année.  
**Je** suis le séducteur suprême, que Merlin en soit témoin, je vais le prouver ! Songea Drago en se levant brusquement faisant relever toutes les têtes vers lui. Sans un mot, il se dirigea à la table des jeunes filles.

« - Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais ne nous serions pas déjà rencontrés ? Demanda sensuellement le blond. »

Hermione faillit recracher tous ses légumes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il essayait de séduire toutes les filles à la fois ?!

« - Heu, personnellement je ne crois pas, fit une petite rousse et bouclée aux yeux vert.

- Vous êtes bien les vendeuses de hum… Ce magasin là… quel est son nom déjà… Baratina Drago de façon très, _très_ convaincante. Il levait les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir et claquait des doigts.

- « Witch's style » prononça une voix grave dans le dos de Drago.

- Blaise, où il y a de la femme tu te trouves.

- Comme toujours mon vieux.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, finalement vous ne me revenez pas, je dû confondre. Ca te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Soupira Drago à Blaise en se rasseyant à sa table.

- Volontiers.

- Les garçons ? Les interrompit Hermione.

- Moui ? Répondirent-ils en cœur en se tournant vers la brune et les autres.

- J'aimerai vraiment savoir si Malefoy est un danger pour la société ou non.

- Là tu vois, sur le moment, je dirais que oui, ce mec est un immense danger.

- Merci Blaise, j'aime me savoir soutenu.

- Quand tu veux mon vieux ! Sourit son ami avant de commander une Bierraubeurre.

- Ca c'est une boisson d'homme ! Se moqua Amélie.

- Je ne bois jamais pendant mes heures de travail, lui intima Blaise en se penchant vers elle.

- Un travail dangereux ? Sourit malicieusement la jolie eurasianienne.

- Si dangereux que je ne peux pas te le dire…

- …Sinon tu devrais me tuer ensuite, compléta la jeune fille en éclatant de rire. »

Blaise s'étala sur sa chaise en dévoilant toutes ses dents à la jeune fille. Très, très intéressante…

« - Je dois aller aux toilettes ! S'excusa Ian à la table.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa innocemment Drago.

- Malefoy… Commença Jen.

- Oui ?

- Tu es gay ?

- Bien sur que non ! S'offusqua le Serpentard.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te sentais à l'aise dans les toilettes des dames toute à l'heure, ricana Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes des femmes ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Une retouche, souffla Willy à Alex.

- M-mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'énerva Drago en se levant brusquement. Viens ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du joueur de Quidditch qui le suivit sans demander son reste. »

Drago et Ian zigzaguèrent entre les tables et atteignirent enfin l'intérieur frais du restaurant.  
Les WC se trouvaient à l'étage inférieur.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes pour hommes, Drago s'assura qu'il n'y est personne et bloqua la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
Ian commença à fortement transpirer quand le blond s'approcha de lui, menaçant, ses yeux bleu-gris orageux, sourcils froncés et baguette dégainée.

« - C'était toi l'autre soir au bar, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Malefoy dans un grognement.

- Oui, quand nous nous sommes fait attaqu…

- Je me souviens de mieux en mieux de toi.

- O-oui, n-nous sommes rencontré dans le bar et…

- Tu es un fils de Mangemort, lâcha Drago d'un coup en appuyant sa baguette tout contre la gorge du joueur.

- Tu débloques, je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe de Canon Chuddley, se justifia Ian.

- Tu es le fils des Prewett, je me souviens de toi. Tu passais quasiment inaperçu, toujours fourré dans les jupes de ta mère. Tu ne venais jamais au Manoir, nous ne te voyions que lors des grandes réceptions.

- C'est loin tout ça ! Cria Ian en se redressant, largement plus confiant, la colère lui faisant peu à peu oublier la peur que lui procurait Drago.

- Tu savais… Tu savais quand tu m'as vu dans ce bar ! Tu savais qui était Crabbe et Goyle et tous les autres.

- Tout le monde les connait ! S'exclama l'attrapeur.

- Tu haïssais les Nés-moldu tout autant que moi. Comment en es-tu venu à parler à Hermione Granger ?

- Tout comme toi, après avoir fait le tour des Pures-Sang, j'ai besoin de viande fraiche ! Ricana Ian en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago. »

Les yeux du Serpantard s'écarquillèrent de surprise une nano seconde avant que son poing vienne joyeusement rencontrer le nez du jeune homme en face de lui.  
Ian releva la tête en essuyant le fin filet rougeâtre qui coulait de son nez. Un rapide sourire en coin éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne se jette à son tour sur le blondinet.  
Drago en lâcha sa baguette, laissant toute leur liberté à ses mains.  
Il encaissa un coup dans l'estomac avant de répliquer et fracassant la mâchoire de son adversaire.  
Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant les trois minutes qui suivirent avant d'être interrompus par la voix d'Hermione.

« - Heu… Les garçons ? Ca va ?

- Nickel ! Répondirent-ils en même temps avant d'enchainer crochet du droit, esquives et autres joyeusetés. »

Drago fut balancé contre le mur et s'aida de celui-ci pour rester debout tandis que Ian, une main sur chaque genou essayait aussi de ne pas tomber.

« - Ecoute-moi bien espèce de saloperie de joueur et séducteur à la con. T'as beau avoir quasiment sauté toutes les sorcières du Chemin de Traverse, gloire à toi, mais si tu touches à un cheveu de Granger, si tu oses respirer le même air qu'elle je te…

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux parier qui se la fera en premier ? Allons-y ! Déclara Ian. »

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait foncé sur lui et le plaquait désormais contre le mur. Bien que Ian fasse une demi-tête de plus, il n'était nullement impressionné.  
Il le tenait par le col et avait planté dans le regard de l'attrapeur son regard le plus meutrier en réserve.

« - Si tu oses l'approcher à nouveau, je ferais en sorte que le peu de morceaux qu'il restera de ton pauvre cadavre ne soient même pas assez bon pour être donné à manger aux Dragons. Je ferais de ta renommé mondiale un si lointain souvenir que seule ta mère s'en souviendra. Le monde entier ne te connaitra plus que sous l'identité du pauvre et pathétique fils d'un Mangemort oublié. Si tu lui parle à nouveau, je ferais simplement de ta vie un cauchemar. L'envie de sauter de ton balai à plus de milles mètres de haut te sera même très alléchante. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Termina Drago, sur le même ton froid, posé et menaçant.

- Je dois récupérer ma baguette à table, fit Ian en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Je te l'enverrai par hibou, siffla Drago avant de le relâcher, de se remettre en état d'être vu et de sortir des toilettes. »

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise de voir arriver Malefoy tout seul.

« - Où est Ian ? Demanda-t-elle quand il se rassit sagement.

- Il est parti…Avec une jolie blonde pulpeuse, soupira Drago.

- Quoi ? S'écria Hermione.

- Désolé, mais j'aurais fait pareil cela dit ! Se moqua le blond. »

Hermione s'offusqua et frappa l'épaule de Drago puis se retourna pour bouder vers Alex qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
Blaise quant à lui avait abandonné, quelques secondes, son plan « séduisons la jolie Amélie » et avait les yeux rivés vers son meilleur ami.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré les rires et sourires du blondinet, il voyait bien dans sur son visage qu'il cachait quelque chose.  
Blaise avait bien l'intention d'en savoir plus d'ailleurs. Sûrement qu'il lui tirerait les vers du nez ce soir, chez Ron et Pansy.

* * *

**NDA :** Bien l'bonjour mes amours ! En ce 10 août, je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre plus haut ! C'est les vacances, tout ça. Normalement j'aurais dû poster plus mais bon, je n'ai pas une minute à moi.  
J'étais en colo et demain matin je repars en Espagne ! Donc je profite de passer en coup de vent pour poster et répondre à vos gentilles reviews (désolée de mes réponses un peu rapides et courtes, mais entre valises et fatigue ! :/) !

Merci aussi aux revieweuses à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Par contre, si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse !

J'ai pu compter de nombreuses fans de Game Of Thrones, muhéhéhéhéhé ! J'en suis raaaavie !

J'espère que ce petit affrontement Drago/Ian vous a plu ! (Un peu vulgaire par moment, m'enfin). Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on le voit celui là !  
La suite viendra sûrement à la fin des vacances ou à la rentrée !

Encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui illuminent mes journées déjà bien ensoleillées ! J'espère avoir vos réactions cette fois ci encore ! :D

Bonne fin de vacances, à bientôt ! HCIG.


	7. Chapitre VII

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

**.**

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Pansy Parkinson se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle pivotait vers le salon à l'entente du _plop_ du transplanage.

« - Je t'avais dit Malefoy que j'arriverai avant toi-même en étant polie, en empruntant donc la porte, soupira Hermione d'un ton las. Bonsoir Pansy ! Sourit la Gryffondor en enlaçant la brunette.

- Hello vous deux ! Donnez-moi vos affaires, les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés. Vous savez où se trouve le salon ! Dit Pansy en montant se dirigeant vers le porte manteau. »

Hermione et Drago s'assirent lourdement à chaque extrémité du canapé. Lorsque que la Serpentard revint, elle aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.  
Elle haussa un sourcil, tapota du pied et soupira qu'ils agissaient vraiment comme des enfants.

« - Ron n'est pas là ? Lâcha enfin la Gryffondor.

- Non, il a oublié d'acheter le vin, du coup je l'ai envoyé d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

- Outch, le pauvre, si seulement c'était une image... Souffla le blond, compatissant.

- Je vais t'envoyer l'y rejoindre si tu continues ! Gronda Pansy, menaçante. »

Elle allait enchaîner quand ils entendirent trois coups distincts contre la porte, le visage de Pansy s'illumina et elle courut presque accueillir ses nouveaux arrivants.

« - Oh que vois-je ? Ils utilisent, la porte, railla Hermione en murmurant.

- Potter a grandi moldu, que veux-tu que je te dise ! Nous verrons bien avec la belette, rétorqua Drago sur le même ton. »

Harry, au plus grand plaisir de l'assemblé, avait amené une excellente bouteille de vin. Il serra chaleureusement Hermione dans ses bras et donna une accolade virile à Drago qui se figea sur place.

« - Ho ça va Drago, tu vas pas en faire en maladie non plus ! Grinça Pansy.

- Mais il me…m'a…Ha ! Glapit le blond quand Ginny vint à son tour l'enlacer rapidement.

- Alors Malefoy, t'as pas l'habitude des contacts féminin, se moqua Ginny.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas toucher aux femmes mariées, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, fit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas encore mariée, pour le moment je peux encore changer d'avis, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

- P-Potter, éloigne-la de ma personne.

- Ginny, tu vas dormir sur le canapé à partir de ce soir, parce-que privation pendant une semaine ! Cingla Harry en croisant les bras.

- Ho mon amour, tu craqueras avant moi !

- On pari ? Lança le brun.

- On par…

- J'AI LE VIN ! Hurla une voix depuis la cuisine.

- Baise-moi les pieds Granger, j'avais raison.

- Plutôt crever que de reconnaitre quoi que se soit. Et plutôt crever par l'écartèlement que de te baiser tes affreux pieds.

- Qui te dit qu'ils sont affreux ? S'indigna le blondinet.

- Les bruits courts, Malefoy, termina Hermione en s'avançant vers le rouqin.»

Ron débarqua dans le salon en même temps que la cheminée se mettait à crépiter pour laisser apparaitre le Grand Blaise qui s'épousseta avec grande classe les épaules avant de saluer l'assemblée d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Il ne nous manque plus que Théo, Luna et Neville, annonça la Serpentard. »

Peu de temps après, Neville débarqua à grand fracas dans la cheminée et son arrivée fut vite suivit par celle des deux autres.  
Entre embrassades et deux-trois moqueries, gentilles, la soirée pouvait enfin commencer enfin.

Tous s'affalèrent sur les trois canapés de cuirs autour d'une petite table basse en bois d'ébène et aux moulures d'or.

« - J'ai toujours aimé ton côté simple, Pansy, sourit Blaise.

- C'est parce-que je me suis secrètement fais la promesse de ne jamais avoir les goûts des Weasley en 3ème année.

- Ca nous va droit au cœur, répondirent Ginny et Ron en lui balançant des cacahuètes.

- Malefoy, redresse-toi ! Grinça Hermione, les mains sur les hanches en face de Drago qui avait gentiment mis ses jambes à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait avant d'aller aux toilettes.

- Pas question, répondit-il simplement en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

- Dégage tes pieds de Sang-Pur, grogna la brunette en tentant, en vain, de bouger les jambes du garçon.

- Raah ! Ne me touche pas Sang de Bourbe ! Dit-il sans méchanceté, juste pour répondre au « Sang-Pur ». »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Drago sentit une légère pression qu'exerçaient les mains de la jeune fille sur ses mollets avant de la voir les retirer lentement en tremblant.  
Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard.  
Lui de son côté voyait toute la surprise et la tristesse qu'il venait de provoquer dans ses grands yeux chocolat.  
Il allait s'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait dit ça quand un sourire victorieux se dessina lentement sur le visage d'Hermione.

« - T'y as cru, hein ? Rit-elle en envoyant les jambes du blond valser de sa place.

- Serpantard, siffla Malefoy.

- Fillette. »

Après ce joyeux apéro, Pansy les invita à se mettre autour de la grande table rectangulaire en marbre de la salle à manger.  
Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. En bout de table Pansy, puis Ron, Luna, Neville et Drago. A l'autre bout Blaise et à sa gauche Hermione, Théo, Ginny et enfin Harry.

Hermione, toute contente d'être à côté de Théo en profita pour parler un peu musique avec lui. Assez grand fan de mélodies moldues, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.  
Les conversations étaient assez variées autour de la table. Ron, Harry et Ginny parlaient Quidditch puis Ginny discuta mariage avec Neville tandis que Luna et Pansy s'activaient en cuisine pour les dernières petites retouches sur les plats.  
Même Blaise se surprit à prendre part à la discussion entre Théo et Hermione.

Drago de son côté de faisait royalement _chier_. Sa main droite pianotait sur la table tandis que la gauche soutenait sa tête.  
Il observait assez peu discrètement tout le monde mais s'arrêta inévitablement sur Hermione lorsque celle-ci éclata de rire.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et il se redressa sur sa chaise. _Il la trouvait…_

« - Drago ? L'interpella Blaise à sa gauche. Immédiatement, Drago tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais te parler toute à l'heure ? Demanda doucement son ami.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de mon autorisation, rit Drago en répondant. »

Ils furent interrompus par Pansy et Luna qui amenèrent les plats en lévitation derrière elles.

« - Volaille rôti aux trente et uns épices sur de son lit de pommes de terre rissolées, annonça Pansy fièrement.

- Poulet et potatoes. Original ma douce amie, se moqua Blaise avant de s'arrêter brusquement de rire en louchant devant l'objet lui faisant face.

- Blaise grillé sur son lit de conneries, fait gaffe dit-elle en faisant léviter son briquet jusqu'à elle.

- Alléchant, commenta simplement Luna de son éternel air rêveur. »

Le repas se déroula excessivement bien, tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
A l'heure où sonna le dessert, devant leur part de fraisier et leur coupe de champagne, Pansy se leva accompagné de Ron.

« - Merci d'être venus ce soir, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de nous voir tous réunit malgré le fait que ça ait plutôt mal commencé entre nous, débuta la brune ensuite relayée par Ron.

- On tenait vraiment à ce qu'on soit tous ensemble pour vous dire un truc super important et qui annonce la fin de nos ruptures quotidienne, continua-t-il.

- On va se marier, déclara enfin Pansy n'y tenant plus en sautillant sur place. »

Tous restèrent ébahis. Puis Blaise commença à siffler et Harry à applaudir. Toute la table se mit à frapper joyeusement des mains.  
Ginny souffla qu'il en était temps, elle en avait marre d'accueillir chaque soir Ron, de lui faire son lit pour qu'il finisse par retourner dormir dans les bras de la Serpentard.  
Ron passa la bague au doigt de sa belle devant tous ses amis.  
Les félicitations redoublèrent.

La soirée continua dans le salon. Ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout. Mais le sujet de Ian remonta rapidement à la surface. Tout le monde avait écouté l'émission de radio.

« - Oulalaaa, ce Ian ! Soupira amoureusement Ginny sous le regard noir d'Harry.

- Sa voix sensuelle… Continua Pansy en lançant un clin d'œil à son tout nouveau fiancé.

- Son corps musclé… Fit Blaise en prenant un air totalement niais qui fit rire l'assemblée. »

S'ils savaient, pensait Drago dans son coin. Inconsciemment il sera si fort les poings que ses jointures en devinrent blanche.

« - Jaloux Malefoy ? Fit Hermione.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en se détendant mais sans pour autant desserrer les dents. »

Environ une trentaine de minutes après, Blaise et Drago se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils se levèrent en prétextant ramener à boire et se dirigèrent d'un pas calme à la cuisine.

Ils prient place sur les tabourets du bar. Blaise ne posa qu'une seule question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

Drago qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça faillir défaillir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent de surprise et sa bouche forma un parfait « o ».

« - Quoi ? Finit-il par dire difficilement.

- Tu la regardes tout le temps. Tu t'assures qu'elle soit bien là. Tu la regarde rire en souriant, _en souriant_ ! Tu lui mens pour ne pas lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser, d'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi dans ses toilettes ? Il est vraiment gay ?

- J-Je ne fais pas tout ça !

- Je te connais depuis qu'on porte des couches, j'ai fais les trente milles coups avec toi. Alors tu vas pas me le faire. Accouche.

- Je ne te dois rien, si t'as fini j'me casse, dit Drago en fermant son visage et en se levant du tabouret.

- C'est quoi à la fin merde ! Tu veux te la faire ? Ricana Blaise gentiment. »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase Drago se retournait vers lui plantant ses pupilles anthracites dans celles de son meilleur ami. Blaise cessa de rire et reprit une expression calme et impassible.

« - Je t'ai vu t'entrainer devant ton miroir à prendre cette tête des milliers de fois, ça marche pas sur moi, désolé, fit-il avant que son ami ne soupir et se rasseye.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à penser que je veux me faire Granger ! Demanda Drago en levant les bras au ciel.

- Le joueur de Quidditch aussi ? Qu'est-que t'as _encore_ fait…

- Il se peut que j'aie un peu éclaté la tête de ce type…

- Sérieux genre… Genre tu l'as cassé en huit ?! Se moqua le jeune homme.

- Roooh ça va, j'ai dit ça j'avais huit ans et c'était pour défendre Pansy. BREF. Je pense pas qu'il reviendra de si tôt.

- Raconte ! »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt raconté ! Drago n'omis aucuns détails, de toute manière, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

« - Mec, t'es géni…

- Horrible ! Glapit Hermione depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ca dépend à quel moment t'es arrivée… Souffla Blaise.

- « Et après l'avoir bien démonté, je peux te dire qu'il s'approchera plus d'elle si tôt »

- Tu comprends rien Gran…

- Ca t'est si insupportable de voir que j'arrive à être un temps soit peu heureuse ? S'emporta Hermione. Tu me déteste à ce point ? Ou c'est le fait de savoir que tu as eu tort qui te sort par les yeux ? Parce que oui ! Oui je t'ai prouvé que j'avais trouvé une personne qui me convenait parfaitement.

- Tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil…

- Tu m'emmerde Malefoy ! T-tu es constamment en train de polluer ma vie ! Depuis qu'on est petits ! Tu me fais chier, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'embaucher sachant très bien que tu finirais par tout faire foirer.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, dit Drago d'un ton se voulant menaçant.

- Parce que maintenant tu me dis ce que je dois faire ou non ? Tu es viré. Lis bien sur mes lèvres, je-ne-veux-pas-te-voir-demain-matin, la voix d'Hermione se cassa en fin de phrase. »

Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, elle se rendit compte que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, un peu trop. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que sa vue était brouillée et son haut complètement marqué par les tonnes de larmes qui avaient dévalées ses joues.  
Elle serra les dents et s'empourpra. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré tout le long.  
Humiliée de pleurer devant les garçons, elle tourna les talons mais se retrouva face à tous les autres se tenant devant la porte.  
Elle les dévisagea rapidement puis baissa les yeux avant de jouer des épaules pour fuir au plus vite cet endroit devenu trop étouffant.  
Elle les entendit l'appeler, elle entendit Malefoy se faire à moitié engueuler mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua son trajet vers la sortie. Respirer, elle avait besoin de respirer.  
Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, elle s'adossa à cette dernière avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Sur le perron tout était calme, la seule source de lumière venait de la petite fenêtre située en haut de la porte. La nuit étreignait déjà tout le quartier. Tout était silencieux et apaisant. Hermione ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, elle entendit qu'on s'asseyait juste à côté d'elle. La Gryffondor se retint de lever la tête, elle ne voulait voir personne.

« - Ben… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Théo d'une voix très douce.

- Tu n'étais pas avec les autres, aux premières loges ? Répondit Hermione dans un reniflement très peu délicat.

- Je me grillais une clope ici.

- Je viens de viré Malefoy.

- Tu as quoi ? S'exclama le Serpentard avant d'éclater de rire. »

Un grand rire grave et vrai. Hermione releva timidement la tête et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle esquissait enfin un sourire, il s'arrêta et lui sourit en retour.  
Ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, Théo assit à côté de la brunette, les yeux fermés, appréciant le silence et la douce brise de septembre.  
Hermione observa le jeune homme par de discrets coups d'œil. Son nez droit, ses lèvres fines où flottait un petit sourire doux, ses cheveux bruns aux quelques reflets or. Il avait encore des traits d'adolescent. Elle le trouva très séduisant. Hermione rougit immédiatement et replongea la tête dans ses bras.

« - Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Fit la jeune fille au bout d'un petit moment.

- Non, répondit simplement Théo. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et soupira.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle se redressa un peu et se décala sur sa droite. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux comme Théo.  
Personne ne vint les déranger.  
Drago pouvait largement les observer depuis la fenêtre du salon. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Théo et Hermione et ne les quittaient pas. Il se détourna finalement, las de tout ça.  
Il dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer sur la scène dans la cuisine.  
Drago transplana directement dans sa chambre. Il se coucha tout habillé. Et dans le noir total dans lequel était plongée sa chambre, il dit à voix haute :

« Décidément, je la trouve_ fascinante_. »

* * *

**NDA :** Hello mes framboises des bois ! Comme vous êtes des mignons, je vous poste la suite tu de souite. Par contre, là c'est sûr, pas de chapitre avant la rentrée ! (Je dis ça, mais qui sait..)

L'Espagne c'est très joli (et très peu cher muhéhéhéh.. TAPAS A VOLONTEE) et comme j'ai internet ici (VICTOIRE) j'me suis dis que j'allais pas vous faire attendre !

**Merci** aux reviews anonymes ! (Stiitch, Priscilla, MrsT, Harry et NolaneBlack,** J'VOUS LOVE**.)  
**J'vous love aussi mes autres gentilles revieuses, ne vous méprenez pas ! :coeur: **

**Laissez-moi votre avis comme d'habitude mes agneaux !**

Omg, je crois que c'est l'air marin, mais cette note est complètement barrée...

Bon ! Ji vais à la plage de ce pas, je vous fais des poutoux, poutoux !  
A biengtôôôôt ! HCIG.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**.**

**Sur les ondes sorcières**

**.**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione débarqua le lendemain matin et qu'elle expliqua que Malefoy ne viendrait plus, elle vit combien son équipe était peu motivée durant l'émission.  
Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la radio la semaine d'après, elle comprit à quel point elle venait de faire une grosse erreur.

Le peu de temps que ce foutu blondinet avait passé dans _sa_ radio avait suffit pour qu'il y est un tas de femmes en furie hurlant qu'on leur rendent le conseiller du cœur.  
Hermione soupira d'avance et fonça dans le tas. Elle joua des coudes, hurla et finalement pensa à transplaner directement dans son bureau.

« Par Merlin tout-puissant ! » Rugit-elle.

« - Tu m'as appelé ? Sourit Marshall en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Il faut qu'on me vire ses hystériques de là ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ok… Tu veux qu'on te mette où ? Demanda-t-il innocemment. »

La jeune femme eu un moment de silence avant de froncer des sourcils et de dire à Marshall de bouger ses fesses avant qu'elle ne révèle à Iléna ses secrets de jeunesse les plus cachés.  
Le vieil homme ne se fit pas prier et ferma vivement la porte tandis qu'Hermione pouvait entendre les ordres qui fusaient déjà de toutes parts afin de renvoyer les fans de Malefoy d'où elles venaient.  
Hermione n'arrivait décidément plus à réfléchir. Une semaine, une foutue semaine de merde où elle ressassait encore et encore la scène chez Pansy. Blaise avait parlé d'une chose comme quoi elle n'avait pas tout entendu. En même temps, écouter Malefoy n'était pas son passe-temps favori.  
Et puis ces cris incessants, elle décida d'insonoriser son bureau.  
Mais pourquoi aurait-il frappé Ian après tout ? Enfin, qui sait de quoi il est capable.  
Toutes les idées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, bien qu'elle n'ait même pas passé une heure dans les locaux, elle en avait déjà par-dessus la tête.  
Assise, face à la pièce, elle lui lança un dernier regard circulaire avant de transplaner.

_**OoOoOo**_

Drago Malefoy entamait son septième jour de glandage. Portant toujours les vêtements du dîner chez Pansy, la naissance d'une barbe recouvrant le bas de son visage, les cheveux en désordre et sa tasse de café à la main, il donna son dû à la chouette qui lui apportait la Gazette et alla s'asseoir à table. Il feuilleta rapidement son journal jusqu'à ce que son regard s'allume enfin en lisant la page « People » où son nom se fondait parmi les « Holga LaFabuleuse » et « Charlie LePerdu ».

* * *

**OU EST DONC DRAGO MALEFOY ?**

Chacun sait que Drago Malefoy ne raterait aucune occasion de se montrer en public. Et bien il s'avère que hier le jeune milliardaire a réussi à poser un lapin à plus d'une centaine de filles, _en même temps._

Le très idolâtré blondinet ne s'est visiblement pas présenté lors de son émission quotidienne sur les ondes sorcières. Ainsi qu'à sa séance de dédicace que toutes les sorcières françaises et sûrement quelques sorciers attendaient avec impatience dans le Paris ensorcelé !

Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles dit-on ! Malgré tout, nos sources affirment l'avoir aperçu dans un bar en train de noyer son chagrin.  
La Rose de Drago Malefoy lui manquerait-elle ?

Ses amis les plus proches m'ont confirmé qu'en ce moment ça ne serait pas la grande joie et que depuis qu'elle l'aurait quitté il plongerait peu à peu dans une dépression sombre et dangereuse.

Affaire à suivre…

_Lola Skeeters._

* * *

A fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait l'article, ses yeux ne cessaient de s'agrandirent. Drago finit par jeter avec violence ce « torchon de conneries » au bout de la pièce ce qui fit tomber le vieux poste radio portatif qu'il trônait sur sa bibliothèque.

« Quelle conne cette Skeeters, quelle famille de connasses. » Grommela-t-il.

Dans un long soupir, comme si tout le malheur du monde se concentrait chez lui, il se releva et alla ramasser et sa radio et son journal quand il aperçut le nom de Granger.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER, LA FIN DU CELIBAT ? TOUJOURS PAS.**

Nous avions récemment tous entendu Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se disputer à propos des relations relativement plates de la jeune patronne.  
Le jour suivant nous avions eu le bonheur d'entendre que Ian Doowney était visiblement le nouveau (même le premier, si je puis dire) petit ami de ce cher membre du Trio d'Or.  
Quel homme ! Sportif, intelligent, galant et remplit d'autres qualités.  
Hermione Granger aurait-elle trouvé la perle rare ?

Je dis NON.

Je dis et j'affirme que ce cher attrapeur n'a jamais été attiré par Hermione Granger et son affreux chat roux.  
Qui serait attiré par une femme qui n'a que son travail, son chat et ses livres à la bouche ?  
Aucun homme, tous vous le diront.  
Et encore moins Ian Doowney qui préfère s'afficher avec une certaine blonde pulpeuse bien connue de tous au bras.  
Hermionne Granger aurait-elle inventé toute cette histoire et invité à son émission le célèbre joueur uniquement pour qu'on arrête de se moquer d'elle ? A tous les coups.  
Où se trouve le vrai, où se trouve le faux ?

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger font la paire du célibat. L'un se fait jeter (et peut-être même se faisait-il cocu !) et l'autre s'invente une histoire sulfureuse mais au final est toujours seule.

Ils devraient sérieusement songer à se mettre ensemble !

Affaire à suivre…

_Lola Skeeters._

* * *

« Par Salazar je vais la… » Commença Drago en froissant le papier entre ses poings lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le bruit bien connu du transplanage.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Théodore prenait tranquillement son thé en lisant rapidement la Gazette quand il recracha tout sur cette dernière en finissant de lire l'article concernant son amie.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'essuyer que celle-ci apparaissait justement devant lui.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours bien aimé. Rayonnante la plupart du temps. Essayant toujours de faire bonne figure. Cachant ardemment ses sentiments afin que personne ne puisse les utiliser. Les seules personnes, mis à part sa famille, envers qui elle était plus que démonstrative s'avéraient être Harry, Ron et la famille de ce dernier.  
C'était un pur bonheur de débattre avec elle. Elle ne possédait pas le savoir, non, elle était en quête de ce dernier. Elle en voulait toujours plus.  
Discuter avec elle n'était pas ennuyeux, non, bien au contraire, c'était vivant.  
Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle et lui se voyait au moins une fois par jour. Souvent à l'heure du déjeuner ou bien même mercredi encore une fois chez Pansy qui avait tenu à s'excuser pour l'horrible soirée qu'avait dû passé Hermione.  
Etant donc habitué à la voir souriante, il en lâcha son journal quand il vit le visage défait de la jeune fille.

C'était lui bien ces derniers temps elle venait toujours pleurer dans ses bras ? M'enfin, il n'allait pas dire non. Il en était même ravi.

« - Théo, pleurnicha Hermione comme une enfant de trois ans en tendant les bras vers le jeune homme.

- Tu as lu l'article ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en l'accueillant dans ses bras. »

A peine avait-il refermé ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Hermione que celle-ci le repoussait violemment et plantait son regard sur le journal –trempé- posé sur la table.  
Elle se jeta dessus. A peine eu-t-elle lu le titre qu'un sombre grognement retentit du fin fond de sa gorge.  
Elle lu en diagonale et finit par hurler qu'elle allait tuer cette harpie sur le champ.

« - Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes ! Cette fichue Skeeters en rajoute une couche ! Entre Malefoy et sa fierté trop mal placée qui ne daigne même pas se montrer au bureau- Commença-t-elle.

- Oui enfin tu l'as un peu viré, chuchota Théo en la laissant parlé mais recevant quand même un regard noir.

- Et qui de ce fait me ramène tous les jours un tas de femmes totalement folles à lier qui crient pour qu'on le leur rende ! Plus Ian qui a disparu sans même un mot ! Cette histoire de règlement de compte bizarre entre Malefoy et Ian. Je dis MERDE. Et je pèse mon mot, par Merlin.

- Peut-être que tu devrais respirer, déclara Théo en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie. »

Hermione s'affala sur la chaise qui anciennement avait soutenue Théo et s'autorisa à boire une gorgée de ce qu'il restait dans la tasse.

« - Très bon, fit-elle en désignant la tasse du regard.

- Importé de chine. »

Le Serpentard s'assit en face de la jeune fille et se mit à la dévisager sans retenue et sans gêne.  
Hermione qui continuait de lire par-ci par là, notamment le passage du Drago rougit de belle en relevant la tête quand elle croisa les yeux verts jade de Théodore.  
Le jeune homme baissa immédiatement le regard en bafouillant des excuses bancales.

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent de grands bruits venir de la cheminée suivit par de nombreux toussotements.  
Ensemble, ils se précipitèrent vers le salon et restèrent bloqués une nano seconde dans l'embrasure de la porte ayant voulu passer en même temps. Ils s'extirpèrent finalement pour apercevoir Blaise et Drago tout de suie vêtus sans dessus-dessous.

« -Tu pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de me suivre ? Crachota Blaise.

- T'aurais pu sortir plus vite pour me laisser la place, grogna Drago.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous comptiez passer ?

- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu fricotais vers Hermione.

- Vous pourriez la fer- Granger ? Fit Drago, surprit. »

Le regard de Drago balança entre la Gryffondor et Théo avant de revenir sur la jeune femme. Il haussa un sourcil interloqué vers Théodore. Extérieurement, il paraissait juste surprit de voir son ex-patronne ici. Intérieurement, pour une raison lui étant obscure, il bouillait littéralement. Ses mains lui démangeaient. Ses sourcils se foncèrent inconsciemment une quart de seconde avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Blaise posa une main amicale et calme sur son épaule. Le blond s'apaisa directement. Il ferma les yeux le temps de redevenir maitre de lui-même et les rouvrir sur une Hermione furieuse.  
Il les referma instantanément avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

« - MAIS POURQUOI ? Hurla Hermione, rouge.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la radio ? Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, son pied gauche tapotant furieusement le sol.

- Tu m'as viré ! S'égosilla Drago.

- Tu es MALEFOY ! Tu aurais te ramener toi et ta chevelure décolorée rien que pour m'embêter !

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Granger, répondit posément le Serpentard.

- J-je…

- Tu ne rien du tout. Si je ne suis pas venu c'est parce-que il me semble avoir légèrement gagné en maturité depuis Poudlard. Et je tiens à rajouter que, oui, je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ne va en aucun cas se trainer à genoux pour qu'on le reprenne.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens. Je pensais que tu reviendrais parce-que ça te plaisait en réalité, lâcha Hermione son ton ayant subitement descendu.

- Mais tu m'as licencié Granger ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Si tu voulais que je revienne il fait me dire « Malefoy, je te donne des **_vacances_ **» ! S'exclama Drago.

- Mais je ne veux **pas** que tu reviennes ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ! S'énerva le blondinet.

- Je veux **comprendre** ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Théo et Blaise, qui étaient restés spectateurs, s'approchèrent quand ils estimèrent que Drago et Hermione étaient bien trop proche et qu'au vue du regard furieux de la jeune fille, ils allaient bientôt se crêper le chignon. Et sur ce coup là, Malefoy allait piquer une crise. Les cheveux, c'est sacré.

Hermione se retenait pour contrôler le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle serra les dents, fit un rapide sourire à Théo et Blaise puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte.  
Il y eût quelques secondes de silence après qu'elle est violemment claquer la porte. Juste avant que Drago, sous le regard accusateur de ses amis, marcha lascivement à sa poursuite avant d'accélérer le mouvement quand il su qu'il ne pouvait plus être vu.

« - Granger, GRANGER !

- Je ne suis pas un animal, tu ne me siffle pas et j'accoure. Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes, répondit-elle en continuant de marcher.

- Il pleut ! Hurla Drago pour couvrir le bruit des éléments. Il calqua son rythme à celui de la jeune fille qui ne daigna pas tourner la tête et continua de regarder fixement l'horizon.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione d'un rire jaune.

- Arrête-toi ! Fit-il en s'arrêtant lui-même.

- Sous la pluie ? Bonne idée tiens ! Cria Hermione en se retournant. Je voudrais juste savoir une chose Drago Malefoy avant qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais. Je voudrais juste que tu éclaire les points sombres de cette histoire. Alors je t'écoute. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ian.

- Tu ne préfère pas savoir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Dis-moi Drago. Assume tes conneries quel qu'elles soient ! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. Son visage s'éclaira d'un délicieux sourire en coin. Hermione le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou et tourna les talons, exaspérée.  
Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et il regretta son geste quand une goutte s'écrasa en plein sur sa pupille puis il rattrapa Hermione en deux grands pas.

Il chopa son poignet et la força à se retourner en lui demandant :

« Tu veux vraiment sav- » Commença-t-il.

Hermione en se retournant s'était emmêlée les pieds, elle trébucha et cria quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était entrain de chuter. Heureusement, Drago se trouvait juste en face d'elle… Mais lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler son premier réflexe fut le lâcher son poignet pensant lui faire mal et s'écarter d'un pas sur le côté en levant les mains.

La Gryffondor n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son destin et s'étaler de tout son long à terre.

Elle grogna de douleur en se tenant le genou droit. Drago esquissa un geste vers elle mais se retira en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille à travers son rideau de cheveux trempée.

« C'est la preuve qui confirme mon hypothèse, tu n'es là que pour saboter ma vie et me blesser, dit-elle froidement. Vas-t-en, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. »

Le visage de Drago se crispa de douleur un quart de seconde avant de regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux.  
Ces yeux qui n'exprimaient que colère, méfiance et défi. Défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose mis à part savoir que tu vas bien. Que tu es en sécurité et qu'aucun connard comme McLaggen ne t'approche à nouveau, puisque tu sembles les attirer. »

La vue d'Hermione, déjà brouillée par la pluie incessante se brouilla un peu plus lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux et que les larmes affluèrent.  
Mis à part Harry, Ron et Ginny, personne n'était au courant de cette vieille relation qu'elle avait voulu ranger dans un tiroir fermé à double-tour dans un coffre fort au fond de sa mémoire.  
Que l'homme qu'elle haïssait en ce moment lui balance ça à la figure raviva cette ancienne flamme qui lui mordait les poumons.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à cents à l'heure. La pluie n'effaçait pas ce film de sueur qui avait fait son apparition. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle essayait, oh oui, elle essayait. Mais en vain. Le feu dévorait ses poumons.  
Elle n'arrivait pas. Elle angoissait, paniquait.  
_Inspirer, expirer, calme-toi._  
C'était quoi ces conseils stupides. Ca ne marchait pas. Elle suffoquait, étouffait.  
Personne.  
Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, elle pourrait ne pas arriver entière.

Ses yeux papillonèrent un instant. Mais elle se reprit.  
A présent, ils roulaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une aide quelconque.

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago avait transplané depuis longtemps.

* * *

**NDA:** Mes canards, bonsoir ! (Je vous dirais bien "Bonjour" mais ça rime pas..) Voilà un nouveau chapitre, on est toujours dans la période "rentrée" hein ? :3 (Je trouve que ces jeunes personnages sont de plus en plus vulgaires ! Tsss. Héhéhé)

L'ESPAGNE C'EST TIP-TOOOOP. Fuuu, c'était génial.

_Stiitch_, c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! Mahahaha. J'adore.  
_NolaneBlack_, que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'auras plu.

Merci pour vos reviews génialissimes. J'ai envie de dire que j'avais pas trop trop la force de me replonger dans l'écriture de cette fiction parce-que avec les cours, et tout, j'avais plus trop la tête à ça. Mais remerciez **NolaneBlack**, c'est grâce à sa récente review que vous avez pu lire la suite ! Muéhéhéh.

Bref, je ne m'étends pas dans cette note car j'ai envie de dire que je suis dans un état de _fatiguation_ intense !

Je vous dis à bientôt jeunes gens !

**GIVE ME YOUR REACTIONS ! YOUPIDOUUUUUU.**


	9. Chapitre IX

**.**

**Sur les Ondes Sorcières**

**.**

* * *

**U**ne suite d'évènements malheureux s'abattait définitivement sur la jeune fille. Trop pour que cela ne soit de simples coïncidences. De plus, elles avaient toutes un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce bon vieux Serpentard de Drago Malefoy.  
Dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle un peu plus longtemps qu'une soirée, sa vie devenait un véritable enfer.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle dû prendre quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.  
Elle se redressa sur ses coudes un peu trop rapidement et referma les yeux un court instant. Elle essaya d'inspirer un grand coup mais sa gorge la brûla vivement. D'un rapide coup d'oeil elle avisa un verre d'eau posé sur une table de nuit ivoire. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'en saisit et l'avala d'un trait.  
La jeune fille soupira de bonheur en sentant la douleur s'atténuer grandement jusqu'à disparaître visiblement c'était autre chose que de l'eau.  
Après un moment, Hermione observa la pièce dans son ensemble. Décorée dans un style très épuré, le blanc dominant largement sur les couleurs.  
Le lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle se trouvait possédait de gros oreillers vert forêt comme le couvre lit en velours.  
Un coffre en bois reposait au bout du lit.  
C'était une ambiance assez reposante pour Hermione, si on enlevait le fait que Drago Malefoy était assoupi dans un grand fauteuil blanc à sa gauche, dans le coin près de l'immense porte fenêtre.

Le visage d'Hermione passa par différents stades. La surprise de voir Drago, puis l'effroi en se rendant compte qu'elle était en présence de cet homme, seule, allongée surement dans ce qui s'avérait être son lit et ne sachant depuis combien de temps. Puis la colère en se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et enfin, étrangement, elle pouffa en voyant Malefoy avachit dans son fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un léger ronflement.  
La Gryffondor se détourna de la scène en regardant à l'opposé. Prise d'un réel fou rire en voyant le mythe du parfait Malefoy s'effondrer. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche ce qui n'étouffa en rien le bruit qu'elle faisait.  
Elle ne vit pas le projectile venir et s'écraser contre son crâne, plongeant sa tête dans les draps et coupant court son moment de folie.  
Hermione releva vivement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le coussin qui l'avait heurté. Hermione darda son regard sur le blond qui semblait ne pas avoir moufeté. Elle l'observa longuement, les yeux plissés, suspicieuse sachant pertinemment que quelque chose avait changé. Le déclic se fit. Son sourire en coin affreusement moqueur et traître.  
Le visage de la jeune fille de détendit, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Elle s'assit nonchalamment sur le grand lit, adopta à son tour un sourire moqueur et haussa un sourcil.  
Elle attendit. Encore et encore. Sans faire de bruit. Un oreiller tenu fermement dans la main.  
Enfin. Il souleva timidement la paupière et BAM.

« Contrairement à toi, j'attaque de front, Malefoy. » Commenta simplement Hermione en se levant. Elle commença à essayer de rassembler vaguement ses cheveux en une espèce de chignon.

« On ne m'a pas mit à Serpentard pour rien, heureux de l'apprendre. » Répondit-t-il en se levant à son tour tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'y remettre, un temps soit peu, d'ordre.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Demanda durement la jeune fille en se retournant, toujours les mains enfouies dans sa chevelure, un élastique dans la bouche.

« Merci Drago de ne pas m'avoir laissé crevée comme un vieux rat sous la pluie à moitié en train de cracher mes poumons. – Oh mais de rien Granger, c'est tout naturel. Et puis tu sais j'étais d'humeur agréable alors je me suis dit « allons donc ! Je peux bien faire ça pour cette bonne vieille camarade » et puis… » Continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle qui continuait d'attacher ses cheveux. Il finit par se planter pile en face de la jeune femme qui dû lever la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

« C'est de ta faute si on se retrouve là ensemble alors évite de me faire ton numéro de bon samaritain. » Déclara Hermione en faisant claquer son élastique une dernière fois puis elle se retourna.  
Son regard tomba sur ses vêtements minutieusement pliés sur un pouf en cuir blanc près de la porte.  
Elle baissa les yeux sur les vêtements qu'elle portait en fit trois fois l'aller retour entre elle et le pouf.  
Elle tira sur le t-shirt ample qu'elle portait sans quitter cette expression de surprise et de frayeur. Elle continua de tirer doucement le tissu. Puis releva la tête vers le blond qui haussait un sourcil, croisant les bras et se tenant le menton en se demandant s'il avait bien fait de la ramener et attendant enfin qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« C-c'est pas un peu grand ? » finit-elle par articuler bêtement.

« Par tous les sorciers de cette planète, Granger ! » S'écria le blond en levant les bras au ciel. « Tu ne pourrais pas réagir comme toute fille qui se respecte en hurlant que je t'ai déshabillé et que, comme je suis un gros pervers, j'en ai profité pour me rincer l'œil ! Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi. Tu as été mal programmée, je te jure. » Déblatéra Drago en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et en descendant les escaliers qui menait au rez-de-chaussée suivit par Hermione qui trottinait derrière lui.

Elle s'arrêta un peu avant en plein milieu des marches. Hermione se sentit bouillir. Drago quant à lui avait déjà atteint la cuisine quand il l'entendit hurler :

« TU M'AS QUOI ? » avant qu'elle déboule, rouge de rage, dans la cuisine.

« Gentiment fait transplaner avant de te coucher dans mon lit et je te lancer plusieurs sorts. Promis, je n'ai rien vu. Café ? » Demanda-t-il en levant la cafétière.

Il soupira en abaissant ladite cafetière. Elle avait transplané.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise des Potters, du moins de Potter et futur Potter, en voyant débarquer leur meilleure amie en plein durant leur petit déjeuner.

« Hermione ? » Fit Harry.

« N'en lâche pas ta tartine, ça n'est que moi. » Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement en face du couple, éberlué.

« Hum comment te dire ça… On t'aime et tout, là n'est pas le problème, mais on a une certaine conception de « l'intimité » que visiblement tu ne partages pas ! » Sourit Ginny en la taquinant. Puis elle croqua dans son toast.

« Tu as eu un problème ? » S'inquiéta Harry après avoir lui aussi sourit intérieurement.

« Si par soucis tu associes le fait que je me sois retrouvée chez Malefoy ce matin, oui. » Lâcha-t-elle, dépitée.

Ginny en recracha le thé qu'elle avalait en silence.

« T-tu… toi et D-Drago... Vous avez… ? Enfin… v-vous ? » La pressa Ginny en se redressant et en se penchant vers Hermione, s'étalant quasiment sur la table.

« Ginny ! » S'écria Hermione, outrée. « Eurk, tu as si peu d'estime pour moi !? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. » Se refrogna Ginny en se rasseyant lentement sur sa chaise. Harry lui prit alors la main d'un air compatissant.

« Vos relations se sont nettement amélioré dis-moi ! Ca ne s'est pas terminé en bain de sang, c'est déjà ça. » Observa sagement Harry en prenant une longue gorgée de thé brûlant.

« J'ai fais une espèce de… Crise hier soir. » Commença la brune.

« Une crise ?! Mais tu n'en as pas eu depuis… Enfin depuis… » Fit Harry sans arriver à terminer sa phrase, mal à l'aise.

« Depuis… Mclaggen. » Finit sombrement Hermione.

« Rien que d'en parler, j'ai envie de me lever, de sortir, de sonner à sa porte et de lui enfoncer mon pied de façon à ce que jamais plus il ne puisse avoir d'enfant un jour. » Grogna Ginny.

« Chez Malefoy… » Réalisa soudain Harry. « Il faut que j'en parle à Ron… NON ! Il risque de s'énerver. Je dois le dire à… Pansy ! » S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

« Harry James Potter, si jamais tu… » Commença Hermione en pointant son ami du doigt d'un air menaçant.

« Au fait, tu devrais pas être au travail à l'heure qu'il est ? » La coupa Ginny.

Hermione fit volte face. L'horloge. L'horloge indiquait 7h55. Son visage se décomposa. OK pour cinq minutes de retard, quasiment une heure, ça relevait d'une autre paire de manche.  
Elle bégaya qu'elle n'était toujours pas habillée, ni coiffée, ni quoi que ce soit. Elle assura que l'équipe du matin allait la trucider ainsi que Marshall.  
Enfin bref, une vraie bouse de dragon.

Tout depuis qu'elle avait viré Malefoy allait de travers. Les espèces de fans hystériques _de_ Malefoy, la disparition de Ian _à cause_ de Malefoy, le retour du nom de Mclaggen qu'elle avait banni au plus profond de sa tête _toujours_ par la faute de Malefoy, le retour de ses crises, le réveil _chez_ Malefoy, la dispute _avec_ Malefoy. Tout tournait, évidemment, autour de lui.  
Toute sa vie semblait graviter autour de cet abominable être.  
Sans plus attendre, elle salua ses amis et transplana directement dans sa salle de bain où elle se pressa d'enlever les vêtements du blond et de tourner l'eau chaude. Hermione profita de ses quelques minutes de répit pour maudire un peu plus l'entrée du blond dans sa vie, elle en vient à maudire Marshall puis à se maudire elle-même d'avoir bâti cette radio de malheur.  
Une fois que la jeune fille eût estimé qu'elle s'était bien mise en retard de quelques minutes en plus, elle sortit en s'enroula dans une grosse serviette. Elle parcourra le chemin salle de bain-chambre en laissant une charmante traînée d'eau tout le long.  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment ce serpent avec qui elle essayait minimiser les contacts depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée proche des autres Serpentard faisait pour toujours se retrouver au milieu de sa vie.

Hermione était enfin prête à transplaner à 8h30. Elle soupira d'avance en sachant qu'elle allait devoir affronter la horde de fans en folie. La jeune femme enfila une veste de tailleur, ferma les yeux et disparut.

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle contracta instinctivement tous ses muscles. Rien. Personne. Pas une pancarte. Où avait-elle transplané ?  
Elle avança prudemment vers le bâtiment. Toujours rien, aucune embuscade. Hermione passa ensuite les grandes portes vitrées et elle comprit.

« _Chers auditeurs ! Contrairement aux rumeurs colportées par notre chère Lola de la longue lignée des _très appréciées_ Skeeters, je suis toujours vivant. Et je tiens à dire que Rose et moi sommes réellement séparés. Je dois dire qu'en même temps, elle n'était pas très bonn…_ » Déblatéra Drago.

« _Que vois-je !_ » S'exclama alors Amélie. « _Un hibou Drago, un hibou !_ ».

Hermione était trop surprise pour rire à la piètre diversion de son animatrice radio pour éviter d'entendre Drago étaler sa vie privée et accessoirement sexuelle sur les ondes… Pour le plus grand malheur de certaines auditrices.

« _Très bonne cuisinière. _» Termina le blondinet. Hermione n'eût aucun mal à visualiser le sourire en coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

La voix du Serpentard résonnait dans le hall au travers des hauts parleurs. Son rire mêlé à celui des quatre autres animateurs.  
Hermione ne réagit pas au salut de la réceptionniste et commença lentement à marcher, puis un peu plus vite, elle trottina et finit par arrivée, essoufflée, dans le studio.

Les rires s'interrompirent et tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur patronne.

« Hello Granger, tu m'as faussé compagnie ce matin. » Fit Drago en croisant les mains tout en s'installant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.  
Hermione rougit de plus belle.  
Amélie, Alex, Will et Jen écarquillèrent les yeux. What the… WHAT ? Leurs regards passèrent d'Hermione à Drago, toujours synchronisés.

Les auditeurs qui pour certains étaient chez eux devant leurs petit déjeuner en lâchèrent leur tartine, ceux dans la douche laissèrent le shampoing dégouliner de la bouteille, ceux qui se levaient difficilement n'eurent aucun mal à ouvrir les yeux et tous les autres eurent la même réaction que les animateurs.  
Le temps s'était arrêté pour ceux qui suivaient l'émission.

« Drago. Bureau. » Fit la Gryffondor en pointant le couloir.

Il se leva lascivement sans se passer de son petit sourire. Fière, il passa devant Hermione qui referma la porte derrière eux laissant le quarto abasourdi.

L'émission reprenait doucement le rythme en s'excusant et annonçant que le blond serait bientôt de retour lorsqu'Hermione ferma la porte et que tout bruit disparu.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu… ! » S'embrouilla Hermione en se mettant face à Drago qui avait déjà prit la liberté de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil des invités.

« Je suis revenu de vacances plus tôt, surprise !» S'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillant en levant les bras avant de reprendre son fidèle air blasé.

« Je… Tu dois partir. » Soupira la brune. Malefoy s'accouda au bureau, en face de la jeune fille qui s'était finalement assise et avait baissé la tête.

« Regarde-moi quand tu me vires –encore- Granger. » Souffla-t-il. Elle jouait avec ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui fit face.

« …Que des soucis. Tu ne m'apportes que des soucis. »

« Je crois t'avoir déjà entendu me dire ça. » Se moqua Drago en attrapant une boule presse-papier.

Elle inspira, s'apprêtant à parler quand soudain un autre sujet lui traversa l'esprit.  
« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi ici. » Lâcha-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça.

« Non je veux dire… Quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que jamais tu ne te trainerai deva- »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis arrivé ce matin, humàl'heurehum, je me suis assis et j'ai commencé l'émission. Je ne vois pas vraiment quand je suis venu te supplier de quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête nasale. Calme-toi Hermione.

« Et hier ? »

« Ca n'est pas moi le grand héro si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Répondit Drago en regardant ailleurs. « Théo et Blaise nous ont suivi. C'est eux qui t'ont ramené chez moi enfin plutôt Théo parce que Blaise était totalement paniqué. »

« … Pourquoi chez toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

« Je ne sais pas exactement il m'a expliqué vaguement quelque chose mais je n'ai pas tout compris. » Fit le blond avant de se lever. « Bon tu permets que je retourne au travail ? »

« Le temps-mort de ce matin ne change rien entre nous Malefoy. » Lui lança la Gryffondor lorsqu'il passait la porte.

Drago s'arrêta un court instant avant de passer la tête dans le bureau.

« Moi qui avais espéré ! » Fit-il théâtralementavant de fermer la porte. Oh oui, ou du moins, juste un peu.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Hermione soupira longuement, elle se laissa glisser dans son siège, appréciant la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre et eût un petit sourire sadique. Elle allait avoir une longue -et douloureuse- conversation avec ce bon vieux Théodore.  
Elle n'eût pas le temps de préparer assez longuement sa vengeance, il se présentait en personne devant elle.  
Sans le savoir, il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du lion.

* * *

**NDA : **Et oui... JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN VIE. Pardonnez-moi mais c'est une année décisive alors bon, je ne trouve pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Ce que j'ai prévu pour le prochain chapitre risque de vous plaire, enfin, j'espère, mais perso' ça me plait beaucoup mahahahah !

_Stiich_ : (Tu sais que à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews, je vois le petit monstre bleu devant son ordi.. Mahahah.) Je rigole bien en te lisant ! YES je vous ai laissé là parce que I AM SADIQUE. Mais pas trop non plus hein, t'as vu elle va bien notre gentille Hermione ! Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ta lectuuure ! Et merci de ta review !

_NolaneBlack_ : C'est carrément "Wahou" ! Oulalaaaa :3 Mais non, c'est un gentil goujat ! Mahahah. OH si tu savais. La **rentrée,** ça me donne juste envie de mourir, trente kilos de travail... Fiou je me meurs. Mais c'est gentil de demander !  
Et la tienne ?  
Et sinon ! Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? :)

J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter mis à part que j'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture et j'aimerai faire passer _mon petit panier pour récolter des reviews_ (vous savez le genre de petit panier dans les églises où on attend de vous de mettre pleins de petits billets... Mahahaha.)

Parlez moi de touuuut ! De votre rentrée (de la toussaint si vous voulez héhéhé) c'était cool ? Du chapitre (Réactions à chaud !) Et de ce que vous allez manger si vous voulez.

En tout cas je vous dit à bientôt (_temps indéterminé, bonjour_. (non, je vous ferrais pas trop attendre)), et merci !

**HCIG.**


	10. Chapitre X

**.**

**Sur les Ondes Sorcières**

**.**

* * *

Théodore Nott s'était levée d'un pas léger. Hier soir, il savait qu'il avait fait une bonne action.  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il sourit face au Blaise à moitié dans le canapé, à moitié par terre qui dormait la bouche ouverte se berçant d'un ronflement prononcé.  
Doucement il rejoint la cuisine dont il referma la porte derrière lui.  
Il prépara une grosse dose de café.  
Après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, Blaise serait ravit.  
Il se remémora sa soirée. Comment Blaise et lui avaient suivi discrètement Drago et Hermione s'arrêtant au coin de rue lorsque ces derniers se trouvaient en pleins milieu de celle-ci. Seules leurs deux têtes dépassaient. La grosse tête de Blaise au dessus de la sienne.  
Il se souvint de s'être permit un sourire moqueur face à l'impuissance de Drago. Evidemment, ils n'entendaient rien à cause du bruit de la pluie et du vent donc Théo ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qu'ils se disaient.  
Le jeune homme se souvint avoir été surprit en voyant Drago transplaner, tout comme Blaise qui se tenait au dessus de lui.  
Il avait dû plisser les yeux à cause de la multitude de fines gouttes qui tombaient. Il les écarquilla de stupeur en voyant la jeune femme tomber à genoux. Blaise fut le premier à réagir et à courir vers Hermione suivit de près par Théo.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau, le premier arrivé se laissa vite gagner par la panique tandis que Théodore conversait son sang-froid. Ni une, ni deux, il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras avant de lancer à Blaise sa destination et il transplana.

Drago avait été plus que surprit de les voir débouler dans son salon tout trempés qu'ils étaient.  
Il avait furtivement froncés les sourcils en apercevant la Gryffondor dans les bras de son ami avant de lui indiqué le canapé d'un coup de tête.  
Théo l'avait délicatement allongée avant de se retourner vers le blond.  
Un échange silencieux se fit. C'était clair. Théo savait pour lui. Il savait qu'Hermione ne le laissait plus de marbre depuis longtemps. Drago aussi avait compris que la jeune femme ne laissait pas son ami indifférent.  
Mais comme Théo était l'être le moins égoïste au monde, il laissait à Drago le champ libre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait amené Hermione ici.

Drago contrairement à Théo était tout simplement incapable d'un tel geste, c'était comme abandonner et ça, il en était hors de question.

Théodore sursauta lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Blaise ensommeillé.  
En silence ils s'assirent autour de la table devant leurs tasses. Blaise le remercia avant de transplaner chez lui tandis que de son côté Théodore allait prendre une douche avant de rendre une petite visite à Hermione Granger.

_**oOoOoOo**_

« Théodore ! » S'exclama Hermione en se levant derrière son bureau, les bras tendus vers son ami, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Viens, entre donc ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement à l'entente de son nom complet mais répondit à son sourire et à son invitation.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assit qu'il réalisa son erreur. Hermione perdit son sourire, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers son ami d'un air menaçant.

« A nous deux. Comment par Merlin as-tu osé ! » S'écria-t-elle. « M'amener chez Malefoy, chez toi n'était pas assez proche je suppose, alors j'attends tes explications.»

Théo ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'elle reprit :

« Non ! En fait je ne veux rien savoir, tu vas juste subir ma colère. »

A nouveau, le Serpentard voulut en placer une mais elle l'interrompit en se redressant puis en contournant le bureau afin de se retrouver derrière Théo, toujours assit.  
Elle s'appuya sur ses épaules délicatement et se pencha vers son oreille, là, elle susurra sadiquement :

« Je vais commencer par vider une à une tes précieuses boites à thé… »

Le jeune homme frissonna. Il n'était plus très sur de savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout le thé ou parce qu'elle ne le laissait plus indifférent depuis quelques temps ?

« Ensuite j'appellerai Blaise car on sait combien il aimerait participer, on t'attachera avant d'appeler l'infirmière de Sainte Mangouste, celle qui t'a fait de l'œil quand Malefoy était hospitalisé. Si, si rappelle-toi ! » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Théo doucement secouer la tête.  
« Blaise se fera une joie ! »

Théo ne bougeait plus, il semblait fixer un point –son avenir sombre- au travers de la fenêtre derrière le bureau d'Hermione.  
Ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs, il se tenait droit et semblait tendu.

« …Pas l'infirmière… » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser et d'éclater d'un franc rire vite suivit par le Serpentard.

« - Il faut avouer qu'elle était effrayante, c'est tout juste si elle ne se cachait pas derrière le chariot des boissons pour te regarder, continua Hermione en riant.

- Tu te souviens quand elle m'a suivit jusqu'aux toilettes et quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour sortir elle était juste là, en face à 10 centimètres genre « JE SUIS LA » avec les néons en formes de flèches qui clignotent, renchérit Théodore qui était retourné à son état normal.

Oui ! Et quand on est allés dans la chambre de Malefoy pour…

- Granger ! La coupa Drago en entrant brusquement dans le bureau.

- Quoi _encore_ ? Demanda Hermione en changeant de ton comme de chemise, elle lui répondit d'un air las en se retournant lentement vers lui.

- Je prends mon après-midi ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement avant de commencer à fermer la porte sauf qu'Hermione l'interrompit en fonçant sur cette dernière et mettant son pied entre la porte et le mur.

- J'ai mal compris, tu _quoi_ ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec insistance.

- Je-prends-mon-après-midi, répéta-t-il mot par mot.

- En quel honneur ? S'outragea la Gryffondor.

- Tu m'as viré deux fois en même pas un mois, tu devrais être heureuse que je ne sois pas là cet aprèm ! Et puis, j'ai rendez-vous !

- J-je… non ! Je te l'interdis.

- Tu m'interdis d'en voir une autre que toi ? Se moqua Drago. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit : les Malefoy n'en font qu'à leurs têtes ! Répondit Drago en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

_ - **On**_ ne dit jamais ça ! Hurla-t-elle faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes et créant des vagues de murmures. Quoi ? Je vous paye pour raconter ma vie ? Non ! Retourner travaillez ! Dit-elle en claquant la porte. »

Théodore Nott la regardait respirer bruyamment, les cheveux en pétards, le regard fou.  
Elle ne cessait de répéter « il a le don pour me foutre en l'air ».

« - En tout cas je suis bien contente que tu ne te sois pas énerv…

- Tiens ! Parlons-en ! S'écria-t-elle en dardant son regard rouge sur Théo vers qui elle s'avança en pointant un doigt accusateur. Comment as-tu pu, toi, mon ami, m'amener chez Malefoy ! J'ai cru rêver ce matin en le voyant ! C'est une blague ! C'est l'être que je supporte le moins au monde, non ! Dans l'Univers ! Et il a fallut que tu m'y dépose c'est complètement insensé ! Irréel ! Absurde ! »

Tandis qu'elle continuait d'énoncer les milles défauts de Drago Malefoy, Théodore lui ne cessait de la dévisageait.  
Ses joues rouges de colère, son léger froncement de sourcils, ses boucles brunes indomptables et ses lèvres… Lèvres qui n'avaient que le nom de Drago en bouche.

Alors Théodore Nott en avait assez, assez de l'entendre toujours parler de lui. Alors une fois dans sa vie il fût égoïste envers son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se pencha vers la jeune fille dont doucement la voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

Soudain de la cheminée s'échappa : « Ouh Théodore le coquinou »

Le Serpentard qui avait frôlé les lèvres de la jeune femme se redressa brusquement et tourna la tête vers celle de Blaise qui apparaissait dans les flammes.

« Alors mon cachalot, tu me trompes ? » Se moqua Blaise en prenant une mine outrée et trahie.

En entendant cela, Hermione faillit s'étouffer et se retourna pour pouffer sous cape. Puis elle s'arrêta en repensant aux vingt dernières secondes.

_Théodore m'a…_

Et elle mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux avant de s'enfuir. _Non impossible !_

« - Ben… Et Hermione ? Fit Blaise.

- J'ai merdé, grogna Théodore en s'accroupissant, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- T'inquiète, ce qui se passe au bureau… Commença Blaise d'un air sage.

- …Finit dans les oreilles de Drago, termina Théo, dépité.

- Belle rime ! S'extasia son ami.

- Merci, très recherchée.

- La mère de Drago est à l'hosto, dit soudain Blaise.

- Ah ! Pas mal non pl… Quoi ! S'exclama Théodore en se relevant avant de s'asseoir près de l'âtre.

Elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre il y a environ une heure, on n'arrive pas à contacter Drago. Je pensais qu'il serait peut être ici mais visiblement non ! Sourit Blaise. Je te laisse, on se voit plus tard, termina-t-il lorsque quelqu'un derrière lui l'interpella. »

**_oOoOoOo_**

Hermione avait elle aussi décidé de prendre son après-midi. Enfin décidé… Elle était sortie en furie des locaux.  
Elle marchait aléatoirement dans les rues du Londres sorcier quand elle tomba sur Malefoy.

« - Pitié c'est une blague, implora-t-elle en joignant ses mains, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quitte à prier, regarde dans la bonne direction, lâcha Drago en se désignant de l'index sans se dévêtir de son ignoble sourire narquois.

- En fait je-

- Chouette !

- Quoi chouette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de chouette ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil avant de se faire attaquer par le ciel.

- Ou hibou, examina le blond.

- Idiot. »

Hermione allait enchainer mais à la place elle se pencha en reconnaissant une des chouettes à la patte décorée d'un ruban rouge des aurors.  
Elle déroula rapidement le parchemin et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure son visage se contractait d'inquiétude.

« - C-c'est pour toi, fit doucement Hermione en lui tendant le parchemin.

- Tu lis mon courrier Granger ? Une lettre de fan ? Se moqua le blond.

- C'est de Harry, répondit simplement Hermione. »

Drago fronça une demi-seconde les sourcils, Potter ?  
Il attrapa vivement le parchemin tendu et le lu en diagonale, son air moqueur s'évaporant laissant place à l'anxiété.  
Il commença même à s'affoler.

« - Malefoy calme-toi, on va aller la voir, ça ne doit pas être grave.

- Ma mère est à Sainte Mangouste Granger je ne sais pas si tu percute ! Si ça n'avait pas était « grave » comme tu dis, on l'aurait soigné sur place ! _Ma_ mère est à _Sainte Mangouste_… Ma mère… Je vais trouver ceux qui ont fait ça ! Je vais leur arracher les intestins à la fourchette à poisson avant de les leurs faire manger… »

La Gryffondor sembla considérer sa réponse avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale ce qui sembla scotcher Drago puisqu'il s'arrêta instantanément de parler.

« - Mais t'es cinglée ! Hurla Drago en tâtant doucement sa joue endolorie. Mon visage !

- Ton visage commençait à un peu trop s'affoler ! Se défendit Hermione. Il faut que tes idées restent claires !

- Tu aurais pu avoir l'obligeance de prévenir ! S'exclama Drago.

- Oh bien sur ! Et puis quoi encore : « Attention Malefoy, gifle ! »

- Oui, ça aurait été le mini- »

**.**

**.**

**.**

« - MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN TOI ! Hurla le Serpentard en caressant son autre joue meurtrie.

- C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenue ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant tendre les doigts vers sa baguette. »

Elle le vit lever la baguette et se rua sur lui en soupirant. Hermione serrait fort le Serpentard entre ses bras.  
Drago ne comprit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste.

**_oOoOoOo_**

« - Qu'est ce que…

- Eurf, fit Hermione en se regardant d'un air dégouté avant de regarder le blond et son air incompris. Tu m'aurais accusé de t'avoir empêché d'aller voir ta mère plus tôt, dit la Gryffondor en se tournant vers l'accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre de Narcissa Malefoy. »

Drago la regarda un instant, cela avait était si brusque et inattendu venant de sa part. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de s'effacer tout aussi vite, il venait de sourire ?  
Hermione se retourna vers lui, affichant une mine inquiète.

« Elle est en soins intensifs », lâcha-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha. Il secoua sa tête en enlevant les images d'Hermione l'attrapant dans ses bras. Bordel, il devait se concentrer sur l'état de sa mère ! Il couru vers l'employé à l'accueil, l'attrapa par le col et le secoua en lui demandant la direction des soins intensifs.  
Le jeune homme, traumatisé à vie, indiqua d'un doigt tremblant la direction à prendre.

Le Serpentard ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard et piqua un sprint dans le long couloir blanc.  
Hermione lança à l'employé un regard de compassion et s'excusa silencieusement avant de suivre Malefoy d'un pas plus calme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit qu'Harry était entrain de retenir Malefoy qui, ne voulant rien écouter, s'entêtait à vouloir franchir la double-porte qui le séparait de sa mère.  
Elle soupira doucement, pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ? La réponse s'inscrit d'elle-même dans son esprit : parce-que c'est sa mère, triple bouse.

Effectivement, elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Dans un autre genre, elle-même avait été terrifiée qu'il arrive malheur à ses parents lors de la guerre malgré le sort d'oubli.  
Elle s'approcha doucement et lorsqu'Harry la vit au dessus de l'épaule de Malefoy, il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le Serpentard.

« - Elle va s'en sortir Drago, laisse-moi t'expli-

- Laisse-moi la voir Potter ! Hurla Drago.

- On ne peut pas entrer pour le moment.

- Tu veux que je te montre ? S'écria le blond en essayant de la contourner. »

Ron arriva à son tour et se précipita pour venir en aide à Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir Drago.  
Il salua Hermione en passant.  
Mais même à quatre bras, Malefoy restait incontrôlable. Comme une bête en cage essayant de briser les barreaux de sa prison. Il ne cessait de se débattre et de hurler sa colère, ameutant tout l'hôpital.

Hermione le regardait depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Drago était dans cet état. Sa précieuse mère, celle qui avait toujours était là pour lui, qui l'avait toujours protégé de tout, qui l'avait encouragé qu'importe soit sa décision se retrouvait en sale etat.  
Alors oui, Hermione éprouvait énormément de compassion envers Malefoy en le voyant si affecté. Après tout, elle restait humaine.  
C'est lorsqu'elle vit le monde se presser autour de ses amis et Malefoy en chuchotant, elle décida d'intervenir.  
Elle s'avança vers le trio. Ron, qui tenait les bras de Drago dans son dos, lui demanda de s'écarter mais elle l'ignora tout bonnement. La Gryffondor agrippa d'une main douce mais ferme l'épaule de blond. Ce dernier de dégagea sans un regard d'un coup d'épaule, les yeux pleins de fureur rivés sur Harry qui, les deux mains posées sur son torse, essayait de le retenir.  
D'un geste, elle repoussa Harry pour prendre sa place, le brun eût un instant de résistance, mais la laissa faire.  
Drago avait vu là une opportunité et avait tiré de plus belle vers les doubles portes semblant ne pas voir la jeune femme.

« Drago. » L'appela-t-elle d'un ton calme mais néanmoins autoritaire. Cela eût pour effet de lui faire baisser les yeux une nano seconde avant qu'il ne se remette à vouloir tout défoncer.  
Elle posa sa main droite sur la joue du Serpentard qu'elle caressa doucement du pouce.  
« Drago. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer instantanément et posa les yeux sur la Gryffondor qui lui souriait doucement. Il avait arrêté de s'agiter mais demeurer prisonnier de l'étreinte de Ron.  
Le rouquin comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et relâcha le blond.  
Hermione fit glisser ses doigts de la joue de Drago à sa main qu'elle prit délicatement.  
Elle rompit le contact visuel qui s'était installé et s'avança en conversant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne nettement plus petite.  
Hermione l'emmena à l'opposé des doubles portes, se frayant un chemin dans la foule désormais silencieuse.  
Toujours en silence, ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

« Je cherche un endroit calme » demanda la Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme lui indiqua une immense salle d'attente quasiment vide. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'y dirigea emmenant le blond avec elle.  
Elle le fit s'asseoir. Drago refusant de lever la tête, il était abattu.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire », murmura-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut retirer sa main, Drago la serra un peu plus. Hermione essuya un moment de surprise avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège à la gauche du blond.  
Drago serrait sa main si fort, pas au point de lui faire mal mais refusant de la laisser partir.

Ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes ainsi, sans parler, main dans la main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? » souffla enfin Drago d'une voix rauque faisant se redresser Hermione.

« Hum...A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver ici. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Pars. » Déclara Drago dont la voix se brisa sur la fin, relâchant son étreinte.

La Gryffondor le regarda, il avait toujours la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Elle aurait pu retirer sa main, mais à la place, elle pressa doucement la main du blond dans la sienne. Comme un encouragement.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. **JE** suis ta supérieure ! » Répondit Hermione d'un ton ironique ce que fit difficilement sourire le jeune homme.

A nouveau, le silence s'imposa de lui-même avant qu'Harry et Ron ne viennent le rejoindre.  
Ils s'assirent en face d'eux et seulement là, Drago leva les yeux.

« On a dû régler quelques trucs avant de venir » expliqua Ron.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure », s'excusa-t-il dans un pâle sourire.

« Tu n'as pas t'excuser. », répondit le rouquin.

« On est là pour te tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et te poser quelques questions », reprit Harry.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Mrs Malefoy, ta mère, a été agressé par un groupe de plusieurs hommes selon les quelques témoignages. Ils ont débarqué de nulle part en plein milieux de HatStreet, visiblement, ils savaient qu'elle était là. Elle était encerclé et… » Commença le brun.

« Des témoignages ? » fit Drago avant de se mettre à rire jaune. « Des témoignages ! Ces enflures n'ont rien fait pour l'aider. Ils sont pires que tout. »

Harry détourna le regard avant de reprendre : « Elle a reçu plusieurs maléfices. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, une entaille assez conséquente dans le dos et… »

« Arrête ça Harry ! » S'écria Hermione.

Elle sentait clairement les doigts de Malefoy serrer un peu plus les siens. Il tremblait de tout son corps. De rage ou… ?

D'un bond, il se leva surprenant tout le monde. Il retira sèchement sa main faisant froncer les sourcils d'Hermione brièvement.  
Les deux aurors se regardèrent tandis que la jeune femme fonçait à la poursuite du blond.

Ce dernier déboula à l'accueil toujours tenue par le pauvre jeune homme.

« Narcissa Malefoy, sa chambre. » Grogna Drago en plongeant son regard polaire dans celui effrayé de l'homme derrière le comptoir.

« Euuh, 2510. », répondit-il d'une voix fluette.

Il marmonna un vague remerciement avant de se tourner vers l'un des longs couloirs réservé aux chambres des patients.  
Hermione sur ses talons. Elle piqua le sprint de sa vie pour poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte avant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Drago.

« JE !...n'en sais rien… » se murmura-t-elle.

« Enlève tes petits doigts de là. »

« Je… »

« Tu ne sais dire que ça ? » se moqua Drago en la poussant sans gène. Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte la laissant pantoise devant cette dernière.

La battant se rouvrir la seconde d'après.

« Tu comptes rester là ? » Fit-il.

La jeune femme s'engouffra sans trop savoir pourquoi, après tout, elle n'avait pas spécialement sa place ici. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Drago prendre place sur l'un des deux sièges sous la fenêtre à quelques mètres du lit, elle comprit.  
Il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait eu besoin de sa compagnie tout à l'heure.  
Elle soupira intérieurement en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait tout cela finalement et alla le rejoindre.

Il était bien 20h30 selon la pendule de la chambre, avaient-ils vraiment passé autant de temps ici ? se demanda Hermione.  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et vit que la nuit avait remplacée le jour depuis belle lurette.  
Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la bouche du blond à ses cotés. Les seuls sons déchirant le silence étaient le tictac de la pendule et la respiration lourde de Narcissa Malefoy.  
Drago la regardait sans rien dire. Hermione pensa à une chose : Où était Lucius Malefoy ? Mais elle n'osa pas demander.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, le blond soupira avant de prendre appuie sur les accoudoirs pour se relever.

« On y va, tu dois être morte de faim. »

« On peut rester si tu veux. » Répondit Hermione un peu trop précipitamment. « Au fait ! Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous cet après-midi ? » Détourna-t-elle.

« Je t'ai menti Granger » Sourit Drago devant la vaine tentative de diversion.

« Serpent. » Répondit la Gryffondor plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré malgré son amusement. Puis il se dirigea simplement vers sa mère dont il caressa le front avant d'y déposer un baiser.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa pour se retourner vers la porte, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un bouquet de fleurs.  
Il fit rapidement le tour alors qu'Hermione entrouvrait la porte.

_Joyeux anniversaire en avance Drago, j'espère que mon cadeau te plait.- D._

* * *

**NDA : **HALLO MEINE FREUNDE ! Bon la dernière fois j'ai dis que je vous ferais pas trop attendre, mais si on regarde bien d'un point de vue bien précis, (le mien par exemple, je prends celui la comme j'aurais pu prendre n'importe lequel), 4 mois c'est pas si long ! Et puis il est un peu long ce chapitre, et puis Hermione et Drago sont cool dans celui-là, et puis J'AIME BEAUCOUP MA FIN LOLOLOLOL (Pardon.)

Hihihihi !  
Omg, oui vous avez bien lu, Théo a failli embrasser Hermione, "but wtf", vous dites vous ! ET BIEN OUI. J'adore ce couple assez improbable tout comme Drago/Hermione. Bon rassurez vous, j'ai placé ma fiction dans la bonne section ! (L'histoire de "torturons Théo dans les bois" n'est pas finie ;))  
Bon c'est pas LE rapprochement du siècle entre Hermione et Drago mais c'est un début. Pour ceux/celles qui trouverait ce rapprochement un peu étrange genre "haan sa mère est à l'hosto et genre elle fait tout ça Hermione" je vous répondrai : malgré le fait qu'elle déteste/ne lesupporte pas/ne peut pas le voir en peinture (rayez la mention inutile), elle reste assez humaine-Hermione, c'est à dire qu'elle a de la COMPASSION (Compassion, compassion : latin ecclésiastique _compassio, -onis, _de _compati_, _**souffrir avec**_ (Merci Larousse))  
Et il vous arrive bien parfois de faire des choses sans vraiment vous posez de question.

WELL, WELL, je parle beaucoup, je suis en forme, je sais pas si vous le sentez !  
**BREF :D** :

_Stiitch :_ Ca refait un bail que j'ai pas posté ! Désolée de l'attente mahahah. Ouui Théo est adorable. Je l'aime beaucoup ! Bon Blaise et Drago on se se pose plus la question, moi je serais Hermione, je me demanderai pas Théo ou Drago ? J'embarque les trois ! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci et te revoir, bisoute!

_Guest (1):_ Oulalala, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise alors que tu n'étais pas emballé(e) ! J'espère que je pourrais mettre un nom sur "Guest (1)", à bientôt !

_Bettina :_ Merci ! :)

_Babybel :_ La voilà ;)

_Mama :_ Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que la suite t'auras plu et OUI vous saurez pour Hermione et Mclaggen ! Patience ;)

_NolaneBlack :_ Hello : J'espère que tes partiels de janvier (diantre que c'est loin) ce sont bien passés ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu, et celui-là ? :3 Théo ne s'est pas "expliqué" à proprement parlé, mais je les fais pour lui dans le texte !:)

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui prennent deux minutes pour une review, les lecteurs fantômes : vous avez intérêt à en laisser un un jour ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, envoyez moi vos réactions sur jolis rubans !

Si j'ai pas 20 reviews je poste pas la suite, qu'on se le dise... Héhéhé. Noon je ne suis pas de ce genre là, j'vous poste la suite "bientôt", promis ! Muéhéhéhé.

Je vous fais des poutoux !

**HCIG qui ne prend pas de substances illicites.**


End file.
